On a tous droit au bonheur
by Orellia
Summary: Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. Quel que soit ses crimes, quelle qu'est été sa vie. Tout le monde a le droit de rire, de pleure, d'aimer, d'être aimé. Il suffit juste de le comprendre. Le chemin de l'apprentissage est long et difficile. Pour tous. Surtout quand la haine prend autant de place dans les cœurs. Mais un objectif commun pourrait peut être les mettre sur la voie
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Après un énième visionnage de Crisis Core me voilà lancée dans une fic sur FF7. On peut aimer. Ou pas. Mais je pars du principe que tout le monde a le droit au bonheur.**

**Avertissement : Je suis abonnée aux fautes d'orthographes et aux longs développements. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ect... Tout est à Square Enix<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il avait mal, si mal, une souffrance qui le dévorait en entier, qui embrasait son corps, qui le consumait de douleur. <em>

– _Mère !_

_Elle n'était plus là. Ils l'avaient tuée et lui mourrait à présent tous seul dans le noir._

– _Non !_

_Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était l'Élu, il devait conduire cette planète, la détruire, la reconquérir. Il devait le faire pour Mère. Mais Mère était morte. Il s'effondra dans le noir. _

_Quelque chose, quelqu'un, ne plus souffrir, ne plus mourir. Mais qui voudrait encore le sauver maintenant. Ses amis, les gens qu'il aimait : morts, Mère : morte. Personne d'autre n'avait compté dans sa vie. _

_Personne ? Une dernière image. Elle peut être était encore en vie. Oui, peut être. Mais elle le détestait sûrement comme tout les autres. _

_Il était un monstre. Non ! Il n'était pas un monstre ! Il était l'Élu!Et il devait venger sa Mère !_

_Pourtant, il avait toujours mal. Cette dernière image de douceur le poussa à se lever et à ramper hors de ce trou noir. Froid, faim, mal. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, plus avancer. Pourquoi ? Avancer encore, un pas, un autre. Retrouver cette dernière image, ne pas mourir, se venger. Faire encore un pas._

_Il n'arrivait plus à avancer. Il n'avait plus mal mais il savait que c'était le froid qui paralysait ses blessures. Le froid et la mort qui l'emportaient tout doucement. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait pouvoir se souvenir encore ! Il voulait pouvoir vive encore ! Se battre encore ! Il s'effondra, se cabra et dans un dernier sursaut il jura qu'il les tuerait tous ! Tous jusqu'au dernier._

* * *

><p><em>Les villageois se rassemblèrent autour du corps inerte. Des gamins l'avaient découvert aux premières lueurs du jour après la catastrophe. Des murmures superstitieux emplissaient l'atmosphère.<em>

– _Il est mort ?_

– _Sainte Minerva !_

– _Non regardez, il respire !_

– _Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?_

– _Je vais m'en occuper._

_Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui avait parlé. C'est une étrangère, on s'en méfiait. Mais elle était forte, elle les débarrassait des monstres qui polluaient la région. On ne savait pas trop d'où elle venait mais le vieux Jack à la taverne racontait à qui voulait que c'était un ancien membre du SOLDAT qui avait déserté. Les gens haussait en général les épaules et ignorait le vieux fou. Il n'y avait pas de femmes au SOLDAT._


	2. Chapter 2 Eveil

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres observait une énième fois l'homme aux paupières closes reposant sur le lit au centre de la pièce.

Depuis qu'elle l'a récupéré à moitié mort il y a deux ans il n'a pas bougé. Pas un signe. Pas un mouvement. Rien pour indiquer qu'il était toujours en vie sinon le léger mouvement de sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Comme si l'âme avait déserté ce corps dont la haute stature paraissait déplacée dans la pièce aux dimensions modestes.

Un corps qui s'accrochait malgré tout à la vie, survivant au temps qui passe sans paraître en sentir le courant. Immobile.

Avec un bref soupir la jeune femme se détourna. Elle sortit et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, rendant à cette antre silencieuse toute sa presque inquiétante tranquillité. Le reste de la maison était calme également. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre au centre du salon et répandait sa chaleur à travers la pièce comme le gros poêle dans un coin pour l'instant presque éteint.

La chambre était une des pièces habitables peu nombreuses mais confortables de la maison.

C'était une de ces habitations de style wutaien avec des portes coulissantes et une terrasse abritée par un avant-toit. Une vieille bâtisse de bois datant d'une époque révolu à l'architecture alambiquée et à la toiture aux tuiles arrachées mais qui protégeait encore bien du vent.

Régulièrement, sa propriétaire y apportait des rénovation qui améliorait le confort de ses habitants. Peu à peu, la maison retrouvait sa splendeur passée.

* * *

><p>Mélancolique, Anya s'accouda à la fenêtre de la pièce qui servaient de salon et regarda dehors le soleil se coucher, éclaboussant le paysage de lueur pourpre et or. L'automne avançait et le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tard. Bientôt, elle irait chercher les enfants à l'école afin qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, de nuit sur le chemin (carrossable mais désert) qui les reliaient au village.<p>

Il faisait doux, le temps était au beau fixe malgré l'approche de la saison froide, comme si la planète s'était lassé de la grisaille qui avait recouvert le pays des semaines durant.

Elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées qui finirent par se tourner vers la conversation qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans l'après midi avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tôt.<em>

– _Hey !_

_Anya sursauta brusquement, manquant de s'éborgner avec son sécateur._

– _Mélanie !_

_Son amie souriait de toute ses dents._

– _Salut ! Je suis contente de te voir. C'est rare de te trouver ici à cette heure de la journée. Tu ne devrait pas être en train de chasser des monstres dans la forêt ?_

_Anya reposa le sécateur._

– _Non. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pas reçu de rapport indiquant des bestioles représentant un danger réel. Et ces buissons avaient grand besoin d'être taillés._

_Mélanie observa le jardin d'un œil critique. Il se rapprochait davantage de la forêt vierge que de la pelouse bien taillé._

– _Ça ne peut pas faire de mal en effet..._

_Elle resta un moment silencieuse._

– _Tu voulais me voir Mélanie ?_

_Le visage de la jeune femme si enjoué d'habitude devint sérieux._

– _Oui. Pour moi c'est important._

– _Alors entre. Je te rejoins tout de suite._

_Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre une tasse de thé fumant à la main sur des coussins dans le salon autour de la table basse. Elles restaient silencieuse, attendant le moment propice pour prononcer les premiers mots. Mélanie semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Pour finir, elle avala une gorgée de thé et posa sa tasse sur la table._

– _Je vais être franche Anya. Je pense qu'Il ne devrait pas rester ici._

_Anya poussa un soupir ennuyé. Elle se doutait un peu qu'elle allait parler de ça. Mélanie tentait de la convaincre à peu près au moins une fois tout les mois._

– _Tu m'en a déjà parlé. Il est parfaitement inoffensif, ça fait deux ans qu'il n'a pas montré le moindre signe de vie. Il ne représente aucun danger._

– _Cet homme a tenté de DETRUIRE le monde Anya !_

– _Je te répète : pour l'instant il est inoffensif._

_Son amie se pencha vers elle._

– _Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Écoute Anya, avec mon boulot je reçoit assez souvent des nouvelles de Edge (Mélanie était la gérante du poste de télécommunication qui reliait la village au reste du monde). Et ces derniers temps une rumeur s'est mise à courir._

– _Depuis quand prêtes-tu attention aux rumeurs Mélanie ? Demanda Anya en fronçant les sourcils._

_Son amie avait toujours montré une grande méfiance vis à vis des ragots. Du moins depuis les sept ans qu'Anya la connaissait. _

– _Depuis qu'ils annoncent que la crise des géostimates a été causée par l'héritage de Jénova et que ton invité surprise aurait été aperçu à Midgar peu de temps avant qu'un béhémoth ravage le centre ville._

– _Mélanie ! Dit sèchement la jeune femme, c'est impossible et tu le sais parfaitement._

_Son amie prit un air peiné. _

– _Écoute, toute cette histoire devient complètement folle. Même si c'est faux, que fera tu s'il se réveille et qu'il cherche à nouveau à détruire le monde ? Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? Tu te fait du mal à le garder ici. Pense aux enfants, tu crois que..._

– _C'est leur père Mélanie. Il ont le droit de savoir qui il est._

– _Mais il n'est même pas au courant !_

– _Je sais !_

_Elle avait hurlé._

– _Je sais, répéta t-elle plus doucement. Et c'est de ma faute._

_Mélanie dévisagea son amie en silence._

– _Après tout ce que tu as subit..._

– _Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il a fait beaucoup de mal par la suite mais à l'époque c'était quelqu'un de bien._

– _Anya... Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ne crois pas que tu es responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu t'enferme dans le passé ! Pourquoi tu le garde avec toi ? Es-tu vraiment certaine que ce soit pour le enfants ?_

_Devant le silence de son interlocutrice elle poussa un soupir agacé et se leva pour partir. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna pour ajouter une dernière chose :_

– _A ta place je contacterais AVALANCHE ou la Shinra, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi toute seule._

* * *

><p>Anya sourit en y repensant. Son amie était une vraie tigresse quand elle voulait protéger ceux qui lui était chers.<p>

Soudain elle sentit une ombre bouger derrière elle et une aura écrasante la submergea. Une main la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, lui serrant brutalement la gorge. Prise de panique, la jeune femme se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. En vain, les doigts resserrèrent leur prise et des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux. À bout de souffle elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise. Son agresseur la lâcha alors brusquement sur le sol où elle s'effondra en gémissant, tentant pitoyablement de reprendre sa respiration.

Après quelques secondes, il la saisit par les cheveux pour la retourner sur le dos. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux pensant recevoir un coup. Mais il se contenta de lui saisir le menton pour la dévisager un petit moment.

Anya attendit pétrifié avant d'oser demander d'une petite vois étranglée qu'elle détesta aussitôt :

– Tu me reconnais ?

Il ne répondit pas, penché au dessus d'elle à étudier attentivement son visage. Puis il se releva avant de répondre d'une voix atone.

– Oui.

Il fit encore quelque pas dans la pièce, prenant connaissance de son environnement. À vrai dire, il était déboussolé.

– Séphiroth ?

Il se retourna. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Anya. Il n'avais pas perdu la mémoire. Elle le regardait d'un air hésitant, ne sachant pas si elle devait poursuivre ou non. Il coupa court à ses hésitation.

– Où suis-je ?

Elle tressaillit légèrement comme si elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il s'adresse à elle mais elle répondit néanmoins.

– Chez moi. Sur le continent Nord à l'est d'un village qui se situe à mi chemin entre le village des ossements et le village du Glaçon.

– Comment je suis arrivé ici ? _J'étais mort._

Cela, il le pensa très fort mais ne le dit pas à voix haute.

– Séphiroth … risqua Anya, d'après toi cela fait combien de temps que tu est ici ?

Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

– Une semaine ? Deux ?

_Je ne sais comment j'ai quitté la rivière de la vie mais ça ne doit faire guère plus._

Anya eu un rire nerveux.

– Ce n'est pas exactement ça non...

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement sous le regard froid de son interlocuteur.

– Je crois que le mieux serait que je t'explique tout depuis le début.

À la fin du récit il resta silencieux le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'était jamais mort, ou du moins son corps avait survécu tout ce temps et seule son âme avait rejoint la rivière de la vie. Dont sa dernière défaite contre Cloud l'avait apparemment tiré. Son visage se tordit brusquement plus fort qu'un poing. Il avait un compte à régler avec ce sale blondinet de malheur. Les traits crispé par la rage il se dirigea vers ce qu'il présumait être la sortie.

Effrayée, Anya avait regardé évoluer ses émotions sans comprendre ce qui les suscitait. En revanche, elle compris fort bien que Séphiroth comptait partir. Elle lui saisit le bras avec appréhension.

– Séphiroth … Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini. J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important.

Il ne se retourna pas mais attendit qu'elle s'exprime.

– Quand euh... Quand nous étions encore tout les deux à la guerre du Wutai, quand nous étions encore tous les deux membres du SOLDAT... nous avons été assez … proche à un moment.

– Je m'en souviens, dit-il sèchement, je suis peut être resté longtemps inconscient mais ma mémoire est intacte.

– Et bien, après la guerre j'ai décidé de me retirer du SOLDAT. J'avais vu trop de tueries et je ne voulais plus y participer.

– Je m'en souviens aussi.

– Ce... ce n'était pas la seule raison. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je t'en voulais à ce moment là mais ... j'étais enceinte.

– Quoi !

– Et je n'ai jamais plus eu l'occasion de te le dire par la suite parce que tu as disparus pendant une mission à Nibelheim

– Quoi !

Anya ferma les yeux et expira nerveusement.

– Félicitation monsieur Séphiroth, vous êtes l'heureux papa d'une adorable petite fille et d'un adorable petit garçon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me tuez pas ! ! ! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 :Accepter certaines choses

– Quoi !

C'était, stupide. Il avait effectivement été ''proche'' d'Anya durant la guerre, c'est à dire qu'il se montrait moins froid et insensible avec elle qu'avec les autres soldats, voir qu'il lui arrivait de discuter et plaisanter volontiers avec elle mais pas davantage.

Même si a l'époque elle l'attirait beaucoup, (cette fille avait un sacré caractère et en plus d'être – fait méconnu du grand public – une des rares femmes du SOLDAT, elle avait une sacré grande gueule et n'hésitait pas à s'opposer à lui ou à ses supérieur).

Mais il n'était jamais allé plus loin, ne serais-ce que parce que le Général ne se laissait pas facilement approcher et qu'elle était l'un des ses chefs d'équipe de seconde classe donc placée sous ses ordres. Et qu'il savait se contrôler. À moins que... il blanchit en constatant qu'il y avait bien une occasion ou il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, mais ses souvenirs étaient flous.

– Pas possible …

Anya l'observait du coin de l'oeil, cherchant à surprendre sa réaction. Pour l'instant l'ex Général semblait en état de choc et la jeune femme préféra se taire en songeant qu'il n'était pas très prudent d'interrompre les pensée d'un homme capable de décapiter un dragon en moins d'une demi seconde alors qu'on venait de lui annoncer une paternité non désirée.

– Ce n'est pas possible ! s'obstina Séphiroth.

Anya sourit tristement.

– Et pourtant... Jill est une adorable petite fille aux cheveux argenté. Elle est gentille, plutôt calme sauf quand il y a de la confiture de myrtille dans les parages, elle travaille bien à l'école et elle me demande souvent pourquoi ses cheveux ne sont pas de la même couleur que ceux des autres. Ian lui tient certainement plus de moi que de toi, c'est un petit diable brun qui fait plein de bêtises, qui embête souvent sa sœur et qui mange comme un ogre. Cela dit, je pense qu'il héritera probablement de ta taille parce qu'il est déjà plutôt grand pour un enfants de son âge. Ils aiment les histoires, faire de bonhommes de neige et jouer à cache cache dans la maison. Je les gronde souvent parce qu'ils ramènent leurs habits plein de terre dans la maison après avoir joué dehors mais ça ne les empêchent pas de continuer la fois suivante. Et...

– Arrête !

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la souffrance c'était peint sur le visage de Séphiroth.

– Arrête ! Je n'ai pas de famille, jamais ! Il n'y a que Mère ! À part elle je suis seul !

Anya le regarda tristement.

– Jénova n'est pas ta mère Séphiroth.

Elle trembla sous le poids du mépris qu'elle lu dans ses yeux. Elle continua néanmoins, consciente qu'elle jouait avec sa vie.

– Elle t'a trompé. J'ai retrouvé les vrais rapports du professeur Gast et de la Shinra. Elle n'est pas ta mère Séphi... Argh … Kof … kof...

Soudain furieux il l'avait à nouveau empoigné par la gorge et la soulevait de terre.

– Ne dis... Plus jamais... Ça.

Anya hoqueta et se débattit vainement sous la poigne de fer. Un bruit à l'extérieur fit lâcher Séphiroth. Un rire. Un rire d'enfant. Puis du bruit dans l'entrée, deux enfants qui se chamaillaient en retirant leurs chaussures. Anya en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et souffla :

– S'il te plaît, je ne sait pas qui je suis pour toi mais ne fait rien tant que les enfants seront là par pitié.

Puis elle ouvrit grand les bras pour accueillir les deux enfant qui y sautèrent directement.

– Maman !

– Maman ! J'ai eu 19 aujourd'hui et puis même que...

– Et puis moi on a joué à Chocobo, Béhémoth, Rampeur en sport et c'est mon équipe qui a gagné

– Et puis...

– Et puis...

Il la submergeait de paroles comme s'ils voulaient l'y noyer. Et Anya riait. Quand ils prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas que trois dans la pièce les enfants arrêtèrent de parler et dévisagèrent timidement l'homme immense qui se tenait derrière leur mère.

– Il s'est réveillé maman, demanda Jill d'une petite voix.

Anya sourit.

– Oui ma chérie. Il est réveillé. Dites bonjour tous les deux.

Silencieux une fois de plus l'ex Général fixait les cheveux de le petite fille sans pouvoir s'en détacher. N'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'il était son père, cette couleur si particulière qu'il n'était que deux à posséder... Il fut pris d'un léger vertige et vacilla.

– … Mais comment …

Les enfants le regardèrent étonnés. Anya, voyant que l'homme était ébranlé, les pris par la main et les envoya dans leur chambre en leur disant que ''le monsieur au cheveux gris'' était bien réveillé mais qu'il était encore fatigué et qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter.

Ils y allèrent non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard curieux à Séphiroth puis se précipitèrent en courant dans les escaliers pour aller retrouver leurs jouets. Anya souriait toujours en fermant la porte. Elle se retourna vers son compagnon.

– Tu ne me croit toujours pas ? Ça crève les yeux pourtant.

– Je …

Il se tut, ne sachant comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait confusément. Il finit par dire :

– Tu les aimes beaucoup.

Anya lui lança un regard interrogatif :

– Eh bien... C'est évident non ?

Il secoua la tête

– Non.

Puis il s'expliqua

– Si ce que tu m'a raconté est vrai, tu ne les désirais pas non ?

– Oh !

Anya compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Ça n'a rien à voir, expliqua t-elle. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu d'être maman si vite et encore moins de jumeaux. Mais mes enfants sont le soleil de ma vie. Dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte j'ai voulu les garder. Après tout, 25 ans ce n'était pas si jeune pour être maman, cela dit je ne pensais pas devoir les élever toute seule. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté une seule seconde. Malgré toute les difficulté.

Il l'observa puis croisa les bras en regardant le mur devant lui.

– Soit, dit-il

– Pardon ?

– Tu as raison, il serait stupide de nier que ce sont aussi mes enfants mais cela ne veux pas dire que tout ce que tu m'a dit est vrai. Aussi vais-je rester ici un moment pour récupérer de ma longue période d'inaction puis je partirai.

– Tu ne veux pas apprendre à les connaître ?

– Non. Je suis un étranger pour eux.

– Mais Séphiroth …

– Je ferais ce que j'ai dit.

– Tu veux toujours détruire ce monde ?

– Oui. C'est ma mission, je n'aurais de cesse avant d'avoir reconquis cette Terre pour Mère et m'être vengé de ces insectes impudent qui se mettent sans cesse en travers de ma route.

Ce qu'Anya craignait le plus au monde était en train d'arriver. Séphiroth s'entêtait dans sa folie sans accepter de voir la main tendue qu'elle lui offrait.

– N'y a t-il aucun moyen pour moi de te convaincre ? N'y a t-il pas une seule chose que je puisse faire ? Demanda t-elle en désespoir de cause.

– Je ne t'ai pas menti, pas une seule fois, je ne cherche qu'à t'aider alors s'il te plaît laisse moi le faire !

– Je ferais ce que j'ai dit. Je vais demeurer ici une semaine puis je partirai. Si tu tente de prévenir qui que ce soit de mon retour, AVALANCHE, le Shinra ou même les clampins du village voisin je me montrerai bien moins clément est ce compris ?

Pendant un minute folle Anya songea à l'assommer et le ligoter afin qu'il soit incapable de nuire. Il sortait d'une très longue convalescence tandis qu'elle avait été une seconde classe du SOLDAT, une vétérante de la guerre forte et rapide et elle n'avais jamais cessé de se battre depuis, chassant les monstres même les plus puissant pour protéger les habitants.

Mais un simple coup d'œil à son ancien supérieur suffit à lui faire comprendre que même dans ces conditions elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle s'inclina.

– C'est compris.

Mais dans son fort intérieur elle se promit de le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après le repas, Séphiroth vit Anya sortir de la chambre un paquet de couverture et ce qui semblait être un matelas.<p>

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il.

– Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de pièces habitables dans cette maison j'avais aménagé les combles pour que les enfants ai leur chambre et je dormais dans la même pièce que toi. Mais maintenant que tu est réveillé cette disposition devient un peu gênante alors je vais dormir au salon.

– Au salon ?

– Oui, comme tu peux le constater nous n'habitons que l'aile est de cette maison, le reste est trop délabré. Je retape petit à petit. Et si tu as peur que je me lève en pleine nuit pour aller chanter à je ne sais qui que le Cauchemar est de retour tu peux toujours condamner la porte d'entrée.

Elle dit cela avec une sorte d'ironie désabusée qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il faudrait être cinglé pour sortir dans la froideur mortelle d'une nuit du continent Nord. Et cinglé aussi pour ne serais-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle se lancerais dans une entreprise si hasardeuse.

Séphiroth qui avait parfois effectué des missions dans ces régions ce souvenait fort bien de ce qui arrivait aux imbéciles qui tentait une telle chose.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire lâcha t-il avant de faire demi tour et de s'enfermer dans ce qui était désormais SA chambre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Anya se réveilla dans la tiédeur du poêle. Elle mit un moment à se souvenir pourquoi elle n'était pas douillettement blottie dans son lit. Puis cela lui revint et elle sauta sur ses pieds avant de se précipiter dans la chambre. Vide.<p>

Oh non ! Avait-elle laissé partir l'homme le plus dangereux du monde sans se réveiller ! Elle fouilla ardemment toute la maison, même la partie inhabité. Personne. Elle réveilla Ian mais se rendormit une fois qu'elle lui eu dit ''ce n'est rien mon chéri, maman cherche quelque chose''.

Atterrée, elle retourna dans le salon et s'effondra dans ses couvertures. Mélanie allait la tuer. C'est alors qu'un froissement d'ailes l'attira à l'extérieur. Elle s'y précipita juste à temps pour voir atterrir Séphitoth avec majesté, masamune dans une main et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vêtement noir dans l'autre.

Anya avait les yeux rivé sur son aile fascinée. Puis elle se repris.

– Où tu était passé ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre!

Il secoua son aile pour la dégourdir et fit voler quelques plumes noires puis répondit ironiquement.

– Oh, je ne savais pas que je devais te rendre compte de tout mes faits et gestes.

– Tu …

– Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tiens.

Il lui tendit l'habit noir.

– J'aimerais que tu me remette ça en état. Le manteau que tu m'a donné est très bien mais je préfère le mien. J'étais aller le chercher lui et mon sabre. Je les avais perdu dans le Grand Glacier.

– Je vois...

Elle reporta son attention sur l'aile qui l'attirait irrévocablement.

– Je peux toucher ?

– Non. Pourquoi .

– Je ne sais pas... Peut être parce que mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite c'est de voler. Pas comme dans les hélicoptères, plutôt comme les oiseaux.

– Si tu veux. En attendant tu offres un spectacle charmant.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit en constatant qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit.

– Je vais me changer cria t-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur. Cela fit sourire un instant son ''invité''. Anya ne faisait pas souvent des gaffes. C'était amusant à voir. Puis il se repris. Il avait un objectif et rien ne devait l'en détourner.

Il rangea son aile en passant. Si Anya avait déjà une telle réaction en la voyant il préférait ne rien tenter avec les enfants. Mine de rien, il tenait à ses plumes.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'ai publié trois chapitre d'un coup pour le début de l'histoire mais sachez qu'ils ne sortiront que tout les quinze jours un mois sauf exception.<strong>

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre avis/critique. Même si vous vous êtes ennuyé dites le moi, c'est toujours utile. Savoir ce que vous en pensez nous aide à nous améliorer et à savoir que vous êtes là et que vous nous lisez.**

**Et puis n'oublions pas : Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Alerte : ménage

**Et voilà la suite ! Bien plus tôt que prévu mais vos super reviews m'ont fait l'effet d'un monstrueux coup de pied au cul ! J'étais super motivé et du coup je l'ai fini avant de m'en être rendu compte. Vous êtes géniale ! Merci à vous !**

****Cracotte : Téméraire et inconsciente c'est un peu ça. Mais Anya ne peut pas s'en empêcher, tout le monde y a le droit. Elle est un peu brut de décoffrage. Tu vas voir, elle n'a pas fini de nous faire faire des crises cardiaques !****

****Lunagardeen : C'est vrai qu'il est un peu con. Mais non Seph ! Ne pleure pas ! Et toi arrête de rire Genesis ! De toute façon tu es beaucoup trop méchant pour qu'une gentille fille accepte d'avoir des bébés avec toi ! Non ! Ne me brûle pas !****

****Yasu. Sefirosu: Contente de voir qu'il te plaises mes petits chenapans, moi je les adore ! Changer ? Ou là là mais c'est que c'est difficile ! Heureusement qu'Anya est plus têtue qu'une bourrique empaillée hein.****

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux noël à tous et à toutes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Always the same : Rien est à moi tout est à Square et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour écrire cette histoire, j'aime juste le faire. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>– Bien annonça Anya. Maintenant passons à la répartitions des tâches ménagères.<p>

Séphiroth manque de s'étouffer dans son café.

– Pardon ?

Anya arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

– Ce sont les règles de la maison. Tous le monde participe.

Son invité la fixa incrédule :

– Tu comptes me faire faire le _ménage _!

La jeune femme était de plus en plus amusée.

– C'est la moindre des choses non ? Après tout tu as été nourris et blanchi pendant deux ans. Tu peux bien mettre la main à la pâte.

Quand il se fut assuré qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout Séphiroth se rassit, son expression montrant clairement son désaccord.

– Hors de question. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé sans moi tout ce temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserais à faire une chose pareille.

Anya lui répondit d'un ton indifférent :

– Fort bien. Dans ce cas tu n'aura plus accès ni à ta chambre, ni à la cuisine, ni à la salle de bain.

– Pardon ?

– Celui qui veut utiliser les lieux communs gagne sa pitance. Je pourrais te tolérer dans le salon comme tous les autres invités mais si tu entends avoir usage du reste de la maison tu bosses. Ça fait partie de ma façon d'éduquer les enfants. Ne jamais rien prendre pour acquit d'avance. Tout se travail et se mérite. Il faut savoir faire les choses par soi même. Tu ne voudrait quand même pas ruiner tous mes efforts en te la jouant aristocrate misogyne ?!

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'en empêcher.

– Ah bon ? Rétorqua Anya. Ça tombe bien, moi au contraire j'ai plein d'idée.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Il avait sans doute du soucis à se faire.

Pendant la guerre du Wutai il avait vu Anya user de méthode très … ''persuasive'' pour convaincre ses homologues masculins qu'elle n'était ni leur bonniche ni leur pute. Des méthodes autrement plus efficace qu'un passage à tabac par ailleurs. L'orgueil masculin de ses victimes en réchappait rarement. Il était certain qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à lui mener la vie dure. Elle était bien assez inconsciente pour cela.

– Et tu comptes me faire faire quoi ? Nettoyer la fosse d'aisance ?

Elle éclata de rire.

– Bonne idée, je la garde en réserve. Non, plus sérieusement j'avais pensé à la cuisine. Je ne suis pas assez optimiste pour croire que tu sais dans quel sens on utilise un balais.

Il passa sur l'insulte purement gratuite.

– La cuisine ? Demanda t-il.

– La cuisine, approuva Anya. Et il me faut de l'aide pour réparer le toit.

– A tous les repas ?

Elle secoua la main.

– Non bien sûr. Tu pourrais t'occuper du midi et moi du soir.

Bon, ce n'étais pas si terrible. Après tout c'était vrai qu'il squattait un peu chez elle quand même. Et il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée qu'on le compare avec un de ces gros bourgeois pète sec qui ne pouvait pas remuer le petit doigts sans un serviteur pour les assister. Il protesta encore pour la forme.

– Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyens pour que tu change d'avis.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Nope.

Il poussa un très long soupir.

– Allons y alors...

– Yes ! ! !

Anya sauta sur ses pieds et brandit en l'air le poing de la victoire. Et à l'intention de Séphiroth elle ajouta : :

– Je ne pensais pas te convaincre aussi vite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir vexé qu'elle débarrassait déjà son bol en chantonnant.

– Maman ! Je ne retrouve pas mes chaussures !

– J'arrive Ian, cria t-elle, regarde sous le meuble dans l'entrée.

Séphiroth la regarda partir avec la vague sensation de s'être fait flouer.

* * *

><p>Il entendit les enfant partir à l'école en riant, houspillé par Anya qui leur disait de se dépêcher avant d'être en retard. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de les rencontrer ce qui était plutôt ironique : le Cauchemar qui avait failli détruire le monde qui avait peur de deux enfants d'à peine sept ans.<p>

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il voyait les cheveux de Jill ou le sourire de Ian son cœur se recroquevillait fort dans sa poitrine comme une figue desséchée. C'était plus fort que lui, même s'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait réussi son coup deux ans auparavant il aurait pu tuer ses propre enfants sans savoir qu'ils existaient.

Pourquoi Mère ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Peut être qu'elle ne le savait pas... Non, c'était absurde, Mère savait toujours tout. Alors Pourquoi ?

Puis il ressassait les même questions plus il était agacé, frustré de ne pas pouvoir trouver les réponses. Et plus ça l'agaçait, plus il était énervé de voir combien cela le perturbait. La boucle était sans fin.

Il fini par sortir dehors avec masamune en pensant que tuer quelque monstres pourrait l'aider à calmer ses nerfs. Il n'en trouva aucun. L'aura de danger qu'il exhalait avait convaincue toutes les créatures à des kilomètres à la ronde qu'il était plus prudent de faire profil bas pendant un moment.

Il rentra les nerfs toujours en pelote pour s'occuper du dîner, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son humeur. Anya se permit tout de même de faire une petite remarque sur ''la tête de six pieds de long qu'il tirait depuis ce matin''. Il lui répondit par un grognement menaçant et elle n'insista pas.

Vraiment, se dit-il en balançant deux steak de chocobo dans une poêle, s'il adoptait à présent le mode de communication monosyllabique de l'espèce d'ours d'AVALANCHE, c'est qu'il avait vraiment un problème.

Anya s'était mise à la restauration du cher manteau de son colérique colocataire. Elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de récupérable dans le vêtement et qu'elle en aurait plus rapidement fini en en recousant un complètement neuf à partir des restes de l'ancien.

Elle fit une pause afin de se restaurer en compagnie de Séphiroth qui était d'une humeur toujours aussi massacrante. Formidable songea t-elle, elle n'avait pas passé un repas aussi désagréable depuis que sa grande tante avait cessé de l'inviter le jour de l'an. Elle s'en ouvrit à son compagnon qui lui répliqua vertement qu'il faisait la cuisine et qu'il n'était pas non plus payé pour faire la conversation. Charmant.

Elle repris son travail de couture en début d'après midi jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne la chercher pour qu'elle extermine une bande de Vlakorados particulièrement agressifs qui s'était rassemblé plus loin au nord.

Elle abandonna donc son ouvrage afin d'aller mettre sa tenue de combat (son uniforme de SOLDAT qu'elle avait conservé mais elle lui avait ajouté des manches et une cape noires afin de l'adapter aux basses températures). Elle ceignit également son épée qui était (comme toutes les armes du SOLDAT) d'une taille absolument disproportionnée.

Couleur d'encre, c'était un sabre à large lame dont le dos était étrangement déchiqueté, comme si on en avait enlevé une moitié et que d'extraordinaires arabesques de métal avait poussé à la place.

Une belle arme donc. Et très puissante. Que la jeune femme savait fort bien l'utiliser. Séphiroth savait par expérience qu'elle était bien plus légère qu'elle en avait l'air ce qui permettait à Anya de la manier sans difficulté aucune. Et de découper ses ennemis en tranches.

Il resta donc seul et fini par se lasser de fixer les flammes sans rien faire. Comme il n'était absolument pas question pour lui de faire la vaisselle il décida d'explorer la maison.

Il fit rapidement te tour des pièces à vivre du rez de chaussé et constata avec plaisir que la salle de bain était dotée d'une baignoire de taille appréciable. Mais entre la cuisine, le salon et sa chambre qu'il connaissait déjà, il eu vite fait d'en faire le tour. Il se mit alors en tête de visiter les pièces inexploitées. Tout une aventure.

Un nuage de poussière lui sauta à la figure alors qu'il avait à peine entrouvert la première porte. Après s'être étouffé pendant quelques minutes (et après avoir trouvé un foulard à se nouer autour de la bouche) il risqua un pas à l'intérieur. Son pied faillit passer à travers le plancher et il étouffa un vilain juron.

Il compris rapidement pourquoi Anya requérait son aide pour certaines réparations. Il était absolument impensable qu'elle y arriva toute seule.

Il monta même sur le toit où la moité des tuiles arrachées lui fit faire la grimace. Il termina son tour dans la cour où il visita le bûcher et même la cabane construite dans un arbre juste avant l'entrée.

Au final, il ne resta plus qu'une seule pièce ou il n'avait pas encore mit les pieds : la chambre des jumeaux. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, conscient qu'il allait franchir une des limites qui le tenait encore un peu loin de la réalité.

* * *

><p>Il entra et baissa la tête pour ne pas se cogner la tête dans le plafond en pente. La chambre des enfants étant située à la place des combles. Outre ce problème de hauteur, elle était tout de même plutôt grande. On pouvait la séparer en deux petite chambres grâce à une cloison mobile mais apparemment ils avait préféré la laisser ouverte.<p>

Séphiroth fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, toujours courbé. Le mobilier se constituait de deux petits lits, de deux tables de nuit, d'un bureau, d'un placard qui débordait de vêtements mal pliés et d'un coffre à jouet aux trois quart plein.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'oeil de Séphiroth c'était les dessins accrochés sur les murs. Apparemment Jill et Ian aimaient tous les deux dessiner. Les feuilles tapissaient les murs de toutes les couleurs. Avec un petit sourire il reconnut là un mog, ici un dragon noir, là un dessin de la maison, plus loin un portrait d'Anya... Ppuis il tomba en arrêt devant un autre portrait. Ou plutôt quatre autres portraits.

Sous le choc il s'assit à même le sol et tendit une main tremblante vers le feuillet soigneusement scotché sur les lambris. Une main enfantine avait esquissé quatre visages souriants, quatre personnages qui se tenait la main. Il y reconnaissait aisément Anya, Ian, Jill et … Oui... c'était bien lui représenté à côté d'Anya, tenant la main de Jill. Pris d'une pulsion subite il l'arracha du mur. Derrière une main avait tracé soigneusement ''_Ma Maman, mon Papa, mon frère et moi_'' son poing se crispa.

Pourquoi est ce que ça l'affectait ? Non ça ne l'affectait pas. Si ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il tremblait comme ça ?

Il chiffonna furieusement le dessin et le fourra dans sa poche avant de quitter la pièce à grande enjambées. Dans sa colère il oublia de baisser la tête en passant la porte et se cogna durement contre la chambranle. Il murmura une insulte à propos de la taille du plafond et descendit les escaliers en tapant des pieds.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi dans la cour, torse nu, avec masamune à décapiter des Cloud imaginaires. Mais il eu beau inventer mille et une façon de lui faire payer les différends échecs qu'il lui avait fait subir, ni le froid ni l'effort ne parvinrent à effacer entièrement cette petite pointe de glace qui lui labourait les entrailles.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Faites moi donc savoir qui a été le plus foucon dans ce chapitre. Je suis personnellement partagée XD. **

**Bon, on dirait qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être en avance (c'est super rare vous êtes prévenus). Mais si un jour il y a un mois de délais ne criez pas au loup, il y a de grande chance que j'ai des devoirs/examens/la flemme/la grippe/autres (victime d'une attaque extraterrestre ?). Bref ne paniquez pas.**

**Et comme toujours : Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée ! Vous avez pu le constater, ça marche !**

**A la prochaine tous le monde !**


	5. Chapter 5 En route Simone

**Salut ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de noël !Bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Que 2015 soit plein de bonnes surprises ! Voici la suite tant attendue (dans mes rêve hé hé). Bonne lecture !**

**Lunagardeen : Remis les idées en place peut être pas mais ça l'a secoué c'est ça qui est sûr. C'est un début:).**

**Cracotte : Et oui, j'ai publié assez vite mais c'est entièrement grâce à vous (je carbure à la motivation moi). Macho effectivement... bon, pour être sympa on va appeler ça de l'orgueil masculin mal placé. Et puis soyons honnête, après une vie passé au SOLDAT les tâches ménagères ça doit lui foutre un peu la trouille, c'est un terrain inconnu pour lui.**

**Emokami : Merci ! Ça fait plaisir ! Oui, Anya à un putain de caractère et quand elle est pas contente... attention ça barde ! Pour le moment c'est vrai qu'il n'ont pas eu un très grand rôle les gamins, donc tu ne peux pas vraiment te faire un aperçut de leur caractère. Ils sont importants (beaucoup même) mais pour ce qui est d'être le centre de l'attention, en effet ce ne sera pas le cas. Ils restent des enfants donc leur rayon d'action est assez limité au final. J'espère quand même qu'ils finiront par te plaire :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Final Fantasy 7 appartient à Square et je n'en suis donc pas la propriétaire. Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fanfiction, seulement l'immense plaisir de l'écrire et d'être lue (merci à tout ceux qui le font).<strong>

* * *

><p>Après cette fameuse après midi qui lui coûta une migraine carabinée Séphiroth passa l'essentiel de ses journée à l'extérieur (mais chaudement habillé cette fois). Anya ne le croisa plus que le matin (très tôt), à midi (ou il faisait la cuisine comme promis) et le soir. Il rentrait souvent que bien après qu'elle se soit couchée.<p>

Finalement, pensa t-elle, elle aurait dû le faire dormir au salon et garder la chambre. Elle aurait été plus tranquille. De temps en temps elle l'entendait marmonner des chose à propos de ''gêneurs à éliminer'' ou ''d'éléments à rassembler''. Rien de très rassurant.

Il évita si bien les enfants que Ian eu du mal à croire sa mère quand il demanda si ''le monsieur qui est notre papa'' n'était pas repartit.

A ce rythme la semaine passa assez vite. Après quelque jour il pu à nouveau enfiler son manteau favori (ou plutôt sa version neuve).

– Interdiction d'utiliser ton aile avec, le prévint Anya. Pas envie de le recoudre encore.

Puis vint le moment de son départ.

Anya l'attendait à l'entrée, habillée de pied en cape comme pour partir à la chasse ou à la guerre, son épée dans le dos.

– Qu'est ce que tu fait, lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

– Quoi ? S'agaça t-il.

Si elle comptait l'empêcher de partir il lui ferait subir le sort que méritait toute personne se mettant en travers de sa route.

– Est ce que j'ai été sage cette semaine ? Demanda t-elle.

Il fallut un petit temps pour que la phrase lui monte au cerveau.

– Pardon ?

Elle eu un léger sourire mi amusé, mi las.

– Moi je trouve que j'ai été plutôt accommodante non ? J'ai bien suivi tes consignes, je n'est prévenu ni la Shinra, AVALANCHE, la WRO ou que sais-je encore de ton retour et je n'ai même pas essayé de te convaincre d'abandonner tes plans. Je ne t'ai pas menti et je n'ai pas concocté de pièges tordus pour t'empêcher de repartir.

– Et alors , s'impatienta t-il, tu veux une récompense ?

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Si on veut...Laisse moi une semaine.

Son incompréhension grandit.

– De quoi ?

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et détourna les yeux vers l'extérieur.

– Une semaine pour te convaincre que ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Je t'accompagne pendant une semaine de ton voyage et je te soumet les preuves de ce que j'avance. À toi de juger si elles sont authentique ou non. Après tu fait ton choix. Et je ne m'immiscerais plus jamais dans tes affaires et tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de nous si c'est ce que ta conscience veut.

Il eu un rire incrédule.

– Et qu'est ce qui pourrait bien me convaincre d'accepter cela ?

Elle lui lança un regard douloureux.

– Je te le demande. Et c'est dans ton intérêt. Tu es un homme intelligent ; aussi performant que soit ton système d'auto-aveuglement je sais que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt mes paroles. Pourquoi rater une occasion de te défaire de tes doutes ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

– Et si je ne doutait pas ?

Elle le dévisagea à nouveau.

– Le Séphiroth que j'ai connu ne négligeait jamais le moindre de ses doutes. Il en était incapable. Si tu ne doutais pas tu ne regarderait pas Jill et Ian avec une telle souffrance sur ton visage. Et cette conversation n'aurait même pas eu lieu

Il plongea son regard dans celui déterminé d'Anya. Après un long moment d'hésitation il décida d'accepter. L'information était un pouvoir qu'il ne devait pas négliger, être informer c'est avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires, un luxe qu'il aurait du mal à se permettre dans se monde où ses alliés se comptaient sur les doigts d'un manchot. Sans négliger la séduisante proposition de pouvoir enfin rendre la paix à son esprit, qui sait quelles autres renseignements utiles il pourrait découvrir.

Et puis, songea t-il, il n'était pas si désagréable de devoir voyager avec la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très... intéressante. Elle ne le craignait pas ou plutôt elle n'était pas prise de cette peur quasi superstitieuse qui saisissait la plupart des gens qui croisait son chemin. Ce qui devenait vraiment banal et ennuyeux voir même littéralement chiant au bout d'un moment. (comment voulez vous demandez votre chemin quand tous les braves passants partent en courant ou s'évanouissent avant même que vous n'ayez posé votre question).

– Que va tu faire des enfants ? Demanda t-il tout de même.

Le visage d'Anya s'éclaira.

– Oh ? T'inquiéterais tu pour eux à présent ?

Elle rit.

– Ils partent demain en voyage scolaire au village du Glaçon pendant une semaine. Et Mélanie est d'accord pour les garder si je ne reviens pas avant leur retour.

Il fronça (imperceptiblement) les sourcils.

Elle avais tout prévu hein ?

– Bon d'accord. Où compte tu m'emmener ?

Anya relâcha sa respiration tandis qu'un air soulagé se peignit sur son visage.

– Au sud de Gongaga sur le continent central. Dans un ancien complexe de la Shinra.

Au sud de Gongaga ? Autant dire carrément à l'opposé de là où ils étaient.

– En partant maintenant on aura sans doute un bateau pour traverser la mer, continua la jeune femme. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup maintenant mais Corel continue de faire fonctionner de vieilles barges à charbon. Après nous serons sans doute à pied sauf si arrive à capturer des chocobos. Dans ce cas...

– Pas question, l'interrompit Séphiroth.

– Hein... Mais …

– Ce serait beaucoup trop long, la coupa t-il. On ne prendra ni bateau ni chocobo. Ramène toi.

Déboussolée, Anya ferma la porte à clé et s'empressa se suivre l'ex général qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la cour et leva la tête vers les nuages.

– Hum... pas le temps idéal mais ça ira...

– Je ne comprend rien, s'agaça Anya en se rapprochant de lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais l'agrippa brusquement par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

– Que...

Il y eu un bruit de déchirure, puis celui d'un battement d'aile emplit l'atmosphère.

– Le manteau ! Gémit Anya maintenant cramponnée à Séphiroth. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se plaindre davantage car ils s'élevèrent brutalement dans les airs ce qui, sous le coup de la surprise, lui fit pousser un hurlement.

* * *

><p>Le vol fut pour Anya une expérience à la fois terrifiante et exaltante. Bien sûr, en tant que SOLDAT, elle avait déjà voyagé dans des hélicoptères. Mais ce qu'elle vivait sur le moment n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ces machines bruyantes et inconfortable.<p>

Une fois passée sa peur du décollage elle cessa de crier et commença à apprécier la vue du paysage qui se déroulait en dessous d'eux tandis qu'ils fendait le ciel. Sans se débarrasser pour autant de l'horrible impression qu'elle pourrait tomber à chaque instant. Ils survolèrent la mer puis une partie du continent avant que Séphiroth se décide enfin à les poser.

Il alluma le feu d'un brasier tandis qu'Anya se remettait tant bien que mal de ses émotions.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir tout de même ! Se plaignit t-elle. Tu m'as attrapé comme si j'étais un sac à patates ! Un peu de délicatesse ne t'aurais pas tué à ce que je sache !

Il se contenta de pousser un soupir sec et s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre.

– Tu fait la première moitié de la nuit, dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Anya resta un petit moment interdite. Puis un sourire tendre et amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ainsi le grand Séphiroth pouvait être épuisé lui aussi. Il comptait sur elle pour assurer la garde. C'était... inattendu. Il lui faisait donc un peu confiance tout compte fait.

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du feu et scruta attentivement la nuit autour d'eux. Rien ne vint troubler la tranquillité de leur campement. De temps en tant, la jeune femme jetait un regard à son compagnon endormi, les traits de son visage étaient toujours aussi figé et impassible mais il s'en dégageait une impression différente de celle de la journée. Une sorte de … sérénité. Au bout d'un moment Anya rougit et elle détourna le regard. Quand elle le réveilla quelques heures plus tard elle était encore un peu gênée.

Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle aussi faisait l'objet d'un examen tandis qu'elle rêvait, roulée en boule dans sa cape comme un chaton.

* * *

><p>Il la secoua le lendemain matin alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé.<p>

– En route, dit-il simplement avant de dégainer masamune et de s'éloigner.

Encore mal réveillée Anya se frotta nerveusement les yeux et se dépêcha de lui courir après. Son estomac protesta bruyamment. Il ne lui avait même pas le temps d'avaler quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. Pestant à mi voix contre ''ces abrutis sans délicatesse aucune'' elle attrapa une barre dans son sac, constatant au passage que quelqu'un s'en était déjà servi. Et bien ! Il ne se gênait pas trop dit donc !

– Eh, cria t-elle, attend moi ! On n'y va pas en volant aujourd'hui ?

Il ne lui répondit pas (une fois de plus) mais accéléra encore la cadence. Elle étouffa un juron et marcha encore un peu plus vite pour se retrouver à son côté.

– Alors, haleta t-elle, je croyais que tu ne voulait pas marcher ?

– J'y serais bien aller en volant, lui répondit Séphiroth, mais nous allons passer dans une zone assez fréquentée. On se ferait trop aisément repérer. Et puis tu es plus lourde que je ne le pensais.

Que... ! Plus lourde qu'il ne le pensait ! Il ne manquait pas d'air lui !

– Dit plutôt que tu as présumé tes forces hier, fit Anya carrément vexée. On est où ?

– Aux alentours du Gold Saucer.

– Quoi ! Déjà !

– A l'est plus précisément. On n'y est pas encore mais on a passé la chaîne de montagne qui sépare Corel de la région du Gold Saucer.

– Mais on a déjà traversé la moitié du monde !

– Arrête de crier c'est pénible !

Interloquée elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Il avait la mâchoire crispée.

– Ça ne vas pas ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

– Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Anya se tu et se contenta d'avancer en silence. Ils cheminèrent longuement sur de petits sentiers sinueux, le paysage alternant entre forêt de feuillus et longues saignées de terre provoquées par des éboulement et des glissement de terrain.

Pour passer le temps décida de compter les rocher bizarres qu'elle croisait. Un, à gauche, percé comme un gruyère, deux, à droite, en forme de chat unijambiste, trois, là bas au fond, quatre... Ah ! Mais ce n'était pas un rocher !

– Séphiroth ! S'exclama t-elle, il y a quelqu'un qui se fait attaquer en bas ! Il faut l'aider !

Elle se précipita, louvoyant à travers les troncs et arriva au moment ou l'homme abattait la dernière harpie d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Puis il se retourna pour détailler la jeune femme qui venait de faire irruption.

– Oh merde... fit Anya.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait quoi... douze personnes dans le monde qu'ils devaient absolument éviter. Quelles chances y avait-il pour qu'ils en croisent une sur un petit chemin de montagne perdu dans la pampa hein ?

L'homme avait détaché son regard d'Anya et fixait avec incrédulité Séphiroth qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris de le voir ici.

– … Vincent Valentine...

L'homme à la cape rouge et déchirée le mit aussitôt en joue tandis que Séphiroth dirigeait vers lui la pointe de masamune. Anya compris en un éclair qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus. Elle plongea pour s'interposer entre les deux.

– STOP ! Hurla t-elle.

Ils s'interrompirent, surpris qu'une personne soit suffisament inconsciente pour faire une chose aussi folle.

– Stop, repris t-elle, les deux bras écartés pour signifier le temps mort. Stop, on ne s'étripe pas aujourd'hui.

Le vampire la détailla des pieds à la tête. Une petite femme brune aux cheveux court et en uniforme du SOLDAT qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'année. Que faisait-elle là ? Il était sûr de ne pas la connaître. Il reporta une partie de son attention sur le Cauchemar qui avait faillit détruire le monde. Pour l'instant il avait l'air plutôt surpris voir même carrément agacé.

Séphiroth fulminait intérieurement. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait !

– Tu m'as donné une semaine, lui rappela t-elle avec un regard significatif.

Il eu un grognement désapprobateur et ne bougea pas sa garde d'un iota. Mais il ne passa pas encore à l'attaque.

– Je suis désolée, fit Anya en s'adressant à Vincent, je suis sûre que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions mais s'il vous plaît, je n'ai besoin que de quelque jours. Est ce que vous pouvez gardez ça pour vous juste quelques jours ? Je vous en supplie !

Elle le fixait d'un air implorant et désespéré. Il cligna des yeux.

– Je suis désolé, lui répondit Vincent, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni quel est votre objectif. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. L'homme derrière vous est mon ennemi et celui de ce monde. Je ne peut pas le laisser partir ou ignorer qu'il est à nouveau en vie. Maintenant si vous vous interposez je vous tuerais également.

– Mais …

Il releva son arme en direction du Séphiroth qui s'apprêtait à esquiver. Prise entre deux feux Anya cherchait désespérément un moyen de les arrêter. Mais avant qu'ils ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit une aura monstrueuse déferla subitement sur eux. Anya écarquilla les yeux, Valentine était entouré d'une aura rouge et malsaine et semblait lutter contre une intense souffrance, le visage crispé de douleur.

– Non, siffla t-il, non, pas maintenant...

Son image se troublait, changeait par flash. Un rugissement bestial explosa aux oreilles des spectateurs. Anya poussa un hurlement effrayé mais Séphiroth ne se démonta pas. Il profita de la distraction de son ennemi pour couvrir la distance qui les séparait en une fraction de seconde et pour le poignarder avec masamune. La lame entra au niveau de l'estomac, remonta, lui transperça le cœur et ressorti dans le dos. Vincent s'immobilisa avec un hoquet et bascula en avant, les yeux voilés. Séphiroth recula d'un pas et libéra son épée, faisant basculer le corps inerte sur le côté. Le tout avais pris moins d'une minute.

– Il est mort ? Demanda Anya pétrifiée à deux pas le regard fixé sur la silhouette effondré aux pied de son compagnon.

– Non, répondit-il. Regarde.

Il retourna Valentine sur le dos et lui dégagea la poitrine là où il l'avait transpercé. Anya , qui s'était approchée avec appréhension, eu un hoquet de surprise.

– Il en saigne pas ! Comment est-ce possible.

– Il n'est pas humain, lui expliqua Séphiroth en se relevant. Ou plutôt la chose qu'il héberge en lui ne l'est pas. Il ne peut pas mourir. Mais peut-être que si on lui tranche la tête...

– Non !

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

– Comment ça non ?

– Ça suffit, dit Anya, même vivant, avec une blessure pareil il ne peut pas nous nuire. Il faudra plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne puisse avertir qui que ce soit.

– Et après ? Demanda t-il.

– Advienne que pourra, fit t-elle dans un souffle. De toute façon tu comptait bien les affronter non ?

* * *

><p>Quelques jour plus tard, Vincent se réveilla dans une maison isolé dans les bois.<p>

– Vous avez eu de la chance, lui dit le propriétaire, un bûcheron, quand la jeune dame vous a déposé ici l'autre soir j'était persuadé que vous ne vous en sortiriez pas.

– La jeune dame ?

– Oh ! Une demoiselle charmante, elle vous a laissé une lettre. Mais son compagnon n'avais pas l'air commode. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires hein ? Tenez, la lettre est sur la table de nuit. Prenez tous votre temps, moi j'ai encore deux ou trois choses à faire avant le déjeuner.

Vincent resta quelques instants assit sur le lit, le temps de remettre ses souvenirs en place. Il s'était rendu à la caverne de Lucrécia, puis il en était ressorti. À ce moment il s'était fait attaquer par des monstres puis il y avait eu Séphiroth, et puis Chaos, et puis une intense souffrance au niveau de la poitrine. Il y jeta un œil, sa blessure était déjà refermée.

Il y avait aussi cette femme étrange qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Elle devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose dans la nouvelle résurrection de Séphiroth. Pourtant elle ne lui avait pas semblé être malfaisante... Un mystère de plus à élucider. Elle lui avait laissé un message :

_Monsieur Valentine, _

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour les désagréments qui ont fait suite à notre rencontre. J'espère que vous vous remettrez très vite de vos blessures et que vous n'en garderez pas de séquelles. Nous vous avons laissé chez un bûcheron à quelques kilomètres seulement de l'endroit de notre affrontement. _

_Mes motivations ne doivent pas vous paraître très claire mais je ne cherche pas la perte de notre monde. En vérité, je cherche à arranger bien des choses._

_En espérant que vous ne me détesterez pas trop._

Ce n'étais pas signé. Le vampire réfléchit un moment puis se saisit de son téléphone.

– Allô Cloud ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose

* * *

><p><strong>Ben mon vieux ! Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre pas vrai ! Vincent arrive et c'est la merde... Vous devez certainement me haïr pour un paquet de choses fu fu fu (non ne me tuez pas !).<strong>

**Bref, première apparition d'AVALANCHE. Vous ne trouvez pas Séphiroth un peu trop gentil ? Le scénario avance et ce n'est pas clair... Désolé. **

**Bon, la suite au prochain chapitre et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques et autres :). Car comme chacun sait : Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, je vous adore !**

**Bonne année !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Minerva que c'est moche !

**Hello tous le ****monde. J'avais écrit un commentaire tout joyeux et plein de bonne humeur mais les événements récents m'oblige à le réécrire. Ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi à Charlie Hebdo est grave. Pire, c'est une atteinte à notre liberté d'expression. Alors nous qui sommes des habitué(e)s ou même de passage sur ce site qui est un endroit totalement ouvert à notre liberté de lire, d'imaginer et d'inventer (libre de tout imaginer et de tout inventer même les trucs les plus fous) mais aussi à celle de critiquer et de s'exprimer nous ne devons pas oublier.**

**Mais ne plombons pas l'ambiance, je vous souhaite quand même une très bonne lecture :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagardeen : Ah ça oui, les ennuis on n'en a pas fini ! Elle fait ce qu'elle peut la pauvre, parce que ce sacré Séphiroth il est fourni avec une petite notice où il est écrit : ''attention, produit dangereux, fragile, pouvant être mortel : à manier avec précaution''.<strong>

**Cracotte : Ah ah, merci, je tiens quand même à ma vie. De la baston, oui, ça s'est sûr, on s'imagine bien qu'il ne va pas être enchanté d'apprendre cette résurrection l'ami Cloudy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : FF7 pas à moi ect... On connaît la musique. Mais c'est toujours bien de préciser (imaginons qu'une nuit je soit prise de la lubie que c'est moi l'inventrice des FF … ). Bref, tout est à Square.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent l'altercation avec Vincent Valentine furent placé sous un climat orageux. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route, Séphiroth exsudait en permanence une colère froide qui faisait frissonner Anya. De peu bavard, il était devenu muet. Il ne la regardait pas, ne lui adressait pas la parole. Sa fureur était telle que même les monstres hésitaient à les agresser.<p>

Anya se servit pourtant de son arme plus souvent que la prudence ne l'aurait souhaité. Son compagnon décollait parfois brusquement dans un froissement de plumes, en la laissant seule avec des coordonnées et une heure de rendez vous. Et alors les monstres attaquaient.

Le soir ils ne dormaient plus par alternance. Séphiroth s'asseyait, les yeux fixés sur la nuit sans parler. Elle faisait de même de l'autre coté et finissait par s'endormir, et se réveillait souvent en sursaut rongée par la peur qu'il l'ait abandonnée pendant qu'elle dormait. I était toujours là. Aussi immobile qu'une statue et elle avait l'impression que ses yeux ne se fermaient jamais.

Pour la première fois, elle avait la véritable impression de se retrouver en face du Cauchemar. Pas de l'homme qu'elle avait connu mais bien le monstre inhumain qui avait attaqué la planète et tenté de la détruire avec le météore. Oh Mélanie, pensait-elle, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

><p>A l'aube du troisième jour, ils furent proche du but. Il resta donc avec elle toute la matinée.<p>

Après des heures de marche dans un silence étouffant et désagréable Anya commença à reconnaître les lieux où ils passaient. Elle décida de mettre sa mélancolie de côté et espéra surtout très fort que personnes n'avaient deviné leur destination.

- C'est par ici, dit-elle, plus pour entendre enfin le son d'une voix qu'en l'attente d'une réponse. Il y a un petit village à droite avec une auberge mais nous nous rendons de l'autre côté. La Shinra y a construit un complexe servant au stockage de la mako et à des recherches mineures. Il est à présent abandonné et inutilisable mais un certain scientifique de la Shinra en fuite y a dissimulé tout un tas de rapports confidentiels qui avaient disparus du quartier général. Apparemment la compagnie actuelle l'ignore.

– Et comment toi est tu au courant dans ce cas ?

Surprise, Anya faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa en ronchonnant à une branche basse. Séphiroth la regarda sans s'émouvoir. Récupérant enfin son assiette et sa dignité elle répondit succinctement :

– Je faisait des recherches.

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

– Pour Jill et Ian, précisa t-elle.

Apparemment ça n'éclairait pas beaucoup son compagnon. Bon, après tout elle n'allait pas bouder alors qu'il lui réadressait enfin à nouveau la parole. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança dans une longue explication :

– En tant que SOLDAT j'ai été inoculée à la mako. Toi également même si c'est un peu différent dans ton cas. Cela se voit à la couleur de nos yeux. Comme la découverte de la mako et le fait qu'on puisse l'inoculer à des humains pour les renforcer est récent je cherchais à savoir si ...

Elle fit une pause et inspira difficilement.

– S'il n'y avait pas de de danger pour eux. Pour mes enfants. J'ai enquêté discrètement à la Shinra mais je n'ai rien découvert sur le sujet. Comme si toutes les informations avaient été effacée. C'est peu-être le cas pour ce que j'en sais. En revanche, un rapport à attiré mon attention. Il y a presque sept ans un scientifique nommé Hollander a fui la compagnie avec la quasi totalité des dossiers classifié du SOLDAT. Il a été pourchassé et finalement tué au terme d'un affrontements. L'affaire a été considéré comme classée sans que l'on ne sache rien de ce qu'il était advenu des rapports. Mais en creusant un peu je suis tombé sur ça, dit-elle en désignant le bâtiment qui avais surgit au bout du chemin.

C'était une énorme constructionde béton et d'acier, encastré dans la frêt et jurant affreusement avec le reste de la nature. Gros, inutilement laid, il ressemblait en fait à un réacteur mako se dit Séphiroth. Mais un réacteur mako très mal en point, la façade criblée de trou, à moitié effondré et recouvert de plante grimpante. L'ex-général se posa de sérieuses questions quant-à la possibilité de trouver quoique ce soit dans ces ruines. Les ronces avaient tout envahit.

– Il ne paye pas de mine mais le bunker souterrain a été remarquablement épargné, dit Anya. Je ne pense pas que la chute des résidus du météore ait abîmé quoi que ce soit.

L'entrée était barrée par un énorme morceau de plafond qui avait chuté mais un trou de la taille de deux hommes leur servit de porte. Les gravas encombrait le sol recouvert de poussière, les meubles étaient brisés, enterrés sous des tonnes de roches. On y voyait grâce à la lumière qui passait par la toiture arrachée et pourrissante.

Malgré le délabrement extérieur, Anya n'avait pas menti. Une fois quelques volées de marches (glissantes) descendues, l'endroit avait effectivement tout d'un centre de la Shinra. Une fois que les yeux s'étaient habitué à l'obscurité du bunker, on pouvait voir les longues passerelles métalliques qui s'entrecroisaient en un labyrinthe inextricable au dessus de bassins de mako brillants d'une lueur inquiétante.

Des monstres y avait élu domicile. Séphiroth le sentait aussi clairement qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissant pour l'inquiéter. Il rejoignit son guide qui déambulait du pas ferme assuré de celui qui sais très bien où il va. Elle s'arrêta à deux reprise, pour manipuler des leviers et baisser des échelles. De toute évidence elle connaissait les lieux.

Une bouffée de rage l'envahit. Sans elle il ne serait pas ici, mais sans elle il ne serait pas tant en colère contre lui même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir accordé sa confiance, d'avoir baissé sa garde et de s'être laissé entraîner un moment loin de ses objectifs. Il savait pourtant les hommes fourbes, sournois et méprisables. Il n'avais pas su résister.

Pire, il aurait dû achever Valentine et pour une mystérieuse raison il ne l'avais pas fait. À cause d'elle, de sa présence, des yeux implorant fixé sur lui qui le suppliait d'épargner son adversaire, de ne pas lui infliger le spectacle de sa mort. Il avait cédé. Pourquoi ? Quand il se repassait le film, il voyait l'homme à terre, inoffensif, incapable de se défendre, enfin à sa merci. Un de ceux qui était responsable de son échec enfin soumit à sa vengeance. Pourquoi avait-il retenu son bras ? Était-il devenu si faible dans son sommeil ?

Ce que tu as fait c'est ce qu'aurait fait le général du SOLDAT d'autrefois, lui chuchotait une petite voix. L'homme honorable que tu étais n'aurait jamais permit qu'on humilie ainsi un homme à terre s'il ne représentait pas de danger.

Non ! Cette ancienne vie était un mensonge ! Ses amis, sa carrière... Tout n'étais que manipulation et mensonges. Il était destiné à tout autre choses !

Vraiment, lui chuchota la petite voix. Était-ce vraiment un me,songe ? Anya aussi était un mensonge ? Et Jill ? Et Ian ?

Tais toi ! Hurla Séphiroth à son esprit, tais toi, je vaut bien plus que ça ! Je suis l'Élu ! C'est moi qui décide ce qui est un mensonge et ce qui est la réalité.

Vaincue, la petite voix se retira non sans lui avoir chuchoté quelques mesquineries. Il pu à nouveau se reconcentrer sur le bruit des pas d'Anya qui le précédait. Je suis l'Élu, se répéta t-il pour se rassurer. Je suis l'Élu et ces documents ne feront que le confirmer.

* * *

><p>Le point central de tout ce bazar était un terminal informatique placé au centre, sur les passerelles, suspendu au dessus du vide. C'est là qu'Anya le conduit et qu'elle entra les anciens mots de passe. Elle ouvrit un dossier et s'effaça pour le laisser lire.<p>

– Prêt à faire face à la vérité ? Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il ne répondit pas. S'installa sur le fauteuil et attaqua la première ligne.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilà. Ce chapitre est vraiment très court comparé au précédent mais il fallait que je coupe ici sinon ça aurait été chiant et redondant (et en plus ça vous fait un cliffhanger de malade pour la suite nyé hé hé). J'ai encore du temps alors pour la peine je me met tout de suite à écrire la suite et vous pourrez lire ça très très vite promit !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 J'ai besoin de toi

**Hello tous le ****monde. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagardeen : Ah ah, je te laisse seule juge des effets de cette lecture. Orgueilleux Séphiroth ? Noon ! Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il te fait dire ça ... Juste un peu alors (un tout petit petit peu). Il veut juste devenir (littéralement) le nombril du monde XD.<strong>

**Cracotte : Ça autorise plein de chose quand même XP. Et oui, du courage il en faut ! Heureusement, Anya n'en manque pas. Cette petite voix c'est la preuve qu'il est quelqu'un d'un peu normal. Qui n'a pas son propre Jiminy Cricket à lui :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Oui oui, FF7 ne m'appartient toujours pas et ni le père noël, ni la petite souris n'y pourrons quoi que ce soit.<strong>

* * *

><p>De la douleur, une douleur écrasante. La sensation d'avoir son âme déchirée et de se noyer parmi les cadavres de ses certitudes.<p>

Il avait lu chaque mot, chaque ligne et ses convictions, tout ce sur quoi il avait rebâti sa vie était un mensonge au moins aussi gros que le précédent. Il n'était pas l'Élu, il n'était qu'un … un monstre.

_Alors s'est ça que tu ressentais Angeal ?_

Un profond dégoût de lui même le saisit. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, il l'accusaient. Ils lui disaient qu'il ne devait pas exister. Il n'était que le cobaye, la bête de laboratoire d'un homme qu'il avait toujours méprisé et qui était son père. Son _père _… il ne pouvait même pas mériter le nom de père. Quel père pourrait voir en son enfant qu'un sujet d'expérience. _Sauf si cet enfant est un monstre._

__Non !__

– Séphiroth ?

__Laissez moi !__

– Séphiroth attention !

__Laissez moi tranquille !__

Il avait reculé jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme. À deux doigts du vide. En un éclair il entrevit une possibilité, une échappatoire. Une façon de faire disparaître ce qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

L'abysse l'appelait.

– Séphiroth non !

Anya plongea en avant pour se saisir du corps de l'homme qui basculait dans le vide. Couchée à plat ventre sur la passerelle elle le retint.

– Séphiroth ! S'il te plaît ! __S'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas.__

Il la fixa avec incompréhension. Comme s'il était vide de toute substance, de toute émotion. Il essaya de se dégager en gigotant, puis un peu plus fort, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

– Lâche moi, ordonna t-il.

Elle serra encore plus fort.

– Non.

– Lâche moi !

– Non !

– Lâche moi !... Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

Sa voix était rauque, la voix de ceux qui pleurent sans larmes. Ses yeux laissait enfin place à la souffrance derrière la barrière vide causée par le choc.

– Je ne te lâcherais pas, chuchota Anya. Moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Bénissant son organisme renforcé à la mako elle le ramena, centimètre par centimètre vers le monde des vivant. _Bon dieu qu'il est lourd ! _Sitôt qu'il fut à nouveau en sécurité, il s'effondra sur le sol et se roula en boule en gémissant, comme un animal blessé.

Alarmée, Anya tendit une main vers lui. Puis elle se rétracta. Elle alla s'asseoir,son menton sur ses genoux contre le terminal informatique, à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Là elle attendit simplement qu'il reprenne la parole.

Les heures passèrent, rythmées par le goutte à goutte d'une fuite d'eau au loin. Le crissement du pas d'une souris, le grincement d'une poutre qui s'affaisse, de petits bruits qui rompaient le silence dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux réfugiés. Elle aurait aimé aller le consoler, mais Séphiroth n'était pas comme Ian ou Jill. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer sa douleur par une caresse, un rire et une histoire. Elle se sentait profondément inutile.

Ça va aller, se disait t-elle pour se rassurer. Ça va aller, il est fort, il se relèvera. C'est dans sa nature, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est un combattant. Toujours, il est toujours resté un combattant.

Elle perdit la notion du temps. Dans ce lieu irréel, elle avait l'impression d'être hors du monde.

Elle cru s'endormir,mais un léger froissement lui fit relever la tête. Séphiroth s'était relevé. Mais avec une telle expression de souffrance sur le visage qu'elle eu l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un pieu dans le cœur.

– Les monstres arrivent, dit-il simplement. Il faut partir.

Il fit volte face mais Anya remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Profondément touchée, elle le suivi en silence.

Dehors le soleil se couchait. Ils avait passé plus de dix heures à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Par rapport à celui qu'elle admirait quand Séphiroth s'était réveillé, ce crépuscule ci semblait sinistre. Des créatures dangereuses se rassemblaient. Elles avaient senti la faiblesse de leur prédateur et s'apprêtaient à l'achever.

– La loi de la nature, commenta Séphiroth, amer. Les monstres s'attirent entre eux.

– Arrête ! S'exclama Anya. Tu n'est pas un monstre.

Ces mots éveillèrent une profonde colère en Séphiroth. Il se retourna sèchement.

– Ah oui ?

Une colère qui prenait source en son chagrin et son désespoir.

– Ah oui !

Il se débarrassa rageusement de son manteau et de son sabre avant de déployer brusquement son aile. Il fit reculer brutalement la jeune femme et l'accula à un mur, l'empêchant de se dégager en mettant ses bras en appui de chaque côtés de sa tête.

– Et ça, siffla t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et ça ! Tu trouves ça très normal ?... Très … humain ? Tu penses que c'est la preuve que je ne suis pas un monstre ? Arrête ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, elle me dégoûte ! Presque autant que je me dégoûte moi même.

La réponse d'Anya ne se fit pas attendre : elle lui flanqua une énorme gifle ! Le genre de gifle à arracher une tête, celle que l'on rêve de mettre à son patron le jour ou il vous annonce qu'il vous licencie pour ''coupe budgétaire''. Comme c'était Séphiroth, sa tête n'alla pas servir de ballon aux premiers Gagighandis qui passeraient par là mais on entendit quand même distinctement un ''clac'' bien sonore.

Ce qui le fit momentanément redescendre de ses grands chocobos.

Cette fois trop c'était trop ! Elle n'avais pas pu se retenir. Séphiroth faisait le va et viens d'un air ahuri entre la main d'Anya et son visage noyé de larmes. Anya serra très fort les dents pour ne pas lui en mettre une autre et à la place le serra très fort dans ses bras.

– Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Il ne comprenais plus rien. D'abord elle le frappait, puis elle pleurait, et enfin l'étreignait. Il n'avais pas l'habitude de pareilles marques d'émotion. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il resta simplement la, planté comme un piquet pendant qu'Anya sanglotait contre sa poitrine. Bizarrement, sa colère s'était évaporée et il ne se sentait pas le courage de la repousser.

Un petit peu réconforté par cette absence de réaction violente, la jeune femme se calma petit à petit.. Elle se sentait mieux. Sa peine et sa colère avait enfin été évacué. Peu à peu elle pris conscience de sa position et rougit. Elle s'apprêtait à reculer mais quelque chose sous ses yeux attira son attention. Tout doucement, elle caressa l'aile noire de bout des doigt. C'était tout doux ! À son contact Séphiroth sursauta violemment. Elle retira tout de suite sa main.

– Pardon ! Ça fait mal ?

– Pas vraiment, grogna t-il, c'est... sensible.

– Ah...

Elle le relâcha. Il avait l'air un peu calmé. Apparemment sa crise de larmes à elle avait eu le double mérite de la soulager et de lui faire oublier momentanément ses soucis. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque-chose.

– Séphiroth, commença t-elle sur un ton hésitant, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, guettant le moindre signe de rejet de sa part. Mais pour l'instant il avait seulement l'air perturbé et encouragée elle poursuivi :

- Tu n'es pas un monstre parce qu'un monstre ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a un code génétique différend. On ne peut pas définir un être humain par l'ADN.

Elle fit une pause pour chercher ses mots.

– Un être humain c'est... c'est quelqu'un qui a des sentiments, qui est capable de souffrir, d'aimer. Qu'on soit quelqu'un d'ordinaire ou qu'on est des gènes un peu modifié on a tous ça en nous. Ces sentiments sont une preuves d'humanité. Ta colère, tes blessure, ta peine... tout cela prouve que tu n'es pas un monstre.

– Je …

Il avait l'air décontenancé. Anya lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

– De toute façon tu es forcément humain. La science nous apprend assez clairement qu'il est impossible pour deux êtres d'espèce différentes d'avoir ensemble des descendants.

– Il me semble pourtant que si, objecta t-il.

– Oui, mais leurs descendants sont stériles, rappela t-elle en relevant son index. Or tu es papa.

– Euh.. oui...

Ouf, songea t-elle en observant que Séphiroth semblait un peu rasséréné. Elle avait peut-être réussi. Se rappelant soudain de la raison de leur dispute, ils se dépêchèrent de ramasser leurs affaires et de quitter les lieux avant de se faire agresser par une masse de créature qui ne voulaient certainement les inviter à prendre le thé.

– On dort à l'auberge ce soir, décida Anya. Je commence à en avoir marre des nuits à la belle étoiles.

Par un grognement, Séphiroth accepta.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, douillettement blottie sous sa couverture, le visage tourné vers le mur, Anya sourit. Derrière elle, dans l'autre lit, elle entendait la respiration régulière de Séphiroth endormi pour la première fois depuis leur affrontement contre Vincent Valentine. Quelque-chose en l'ancien général semblait s'être apaisé.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour, bercé par le souffle léger, dans la chaleur rassurante des quatre murs de l'auberge.

* * *

><p>Ils partirent au matin, Séphiroth dissimulé sous une cape sombre afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Il refusait toujours qu'Anya l'approche, comme s'il avait peur des sentiments qu'elle était désormais sûre de lui vouer, mais elle s'en fichait. Ils étaient libres, en vie, et rien ne semblait plus menacer leur monde maintenant qu'il était enfin au courant de la vérité.<p>

Bien sûr, la menace d'AVALANCHE planait toujours mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Même si Vincent Valentine avait parlé, ils leur faudrait bien du temps avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent. Forte de cette conviction, elle apprécia grandement le voyage de retour. Ils firent un long détour pour éviter les lieux de leur première mauvaise rencontre mais celà lui plaisait de voir du pays. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sain et sauf bien qu'épuisés au port de Corel après avoir enchaîné les trajets, à pieds et à chocobos.

– Prêt à rentrer ? Demanda t-elle à Séphiroth.

– Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il, c'est compliqué. J'ai un peu peur je crois.

Touchée par ses paroles sincères Anya lui offrit un grand sourire.

– Pas de soucis ! Si mes petits monstres t'embêtent un peu trop, super maman sera là pour t'en protéger.

Le sifflement stridentde la barge qui partait évita à son compagnon la peine de trouver une réponse cinglante et spirituelle appropriée.

* * *

><p>Après la traversée ils n'eurent plus que quelques heures de marche pour rentrer. Anya galopait presque devant tant elle était impatiente de retrouver son chez soi et sa famille, enfin entière. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour les villageois qui avait dû se débrouiller plus d'une semaine sans elle.<p>

– Derrière cette colline nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle joyeusement à Séphiroth.

– Anya ! S'écria soudainement une voix derrière elle.

– Hein ?

Anya se retourna. À bout de souffle, Mélanie escaladait la pente en courant.

– Anya !

Elle était visiblement alarmée.

– Anya, c'est terrible ! AVALANCHE... la Shinra … Ils sont là !

Très agitée, elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe.

La jeune femme brune saisit la manche de son amie.

– Comment est ce possible ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé. _Ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir retrouvé si vite !_

La blonde fuit son regard.

– Je … Après ta disparition je … je ne savais plus que faire. Ce voyage inexpliqué... Lui qui avait disparu... Je … j'ai envoyé un message anonyme à AVALANCHE pour leur dire qu'il était possible que Séphiroth ait ressuscité et que la planète soit menacée à nouveau.

– Quoi !

Anya la lâcha sous le choc.

– Je ne voulais pas... continua Mélanie très gêné, je voulais te faire confiance mais... mais...

Son amie la regarda d'un air dégoûté.

– Mais tu as cru que j'étais de son côté. C'est ça ? Tu as cru que je m'étais fait manipuler et que j'étais partie pour détruire la planète moi aussi ? Il ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit que si je ne t'avais rien dit c'est parce que je ne le pouvait pas ? Bon sang Mélanie ! Je te faisait confiance !

– Je suis désolé … gémit celle ci. Ils ont fait appelle à la Shinra pour tracer mon coup de fil.

– Et mes enfants ! S'écria Anya en la saisissant au col.Où sont-ils !

– Je les ai envoyé chez toi, bredouilla Mélanie. Quand ils sont arrivés au village je leur ait ordonné de remonter à la maison pour qu'on ne les découvre pas.

– Et pour qu'il ne sachent pas que c'est toi qui nous a trahit, marmonna la jeune femme écœurée.

– Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard, dit Séphiroth en déposant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

– Je … Oui...

Mélanie pétrifiée le regardait en tremblant de tous les membres de son corps.

– Allons y vite, décida Anya en se mettant à courir en direction de chez elle.

– Et moi ? réussit à articuler Mélanie

Séphiroth lui adressa son regard le plus glacial.

– Vous, vous allez rentrer chez vous et gagner le maximum de temps si vous en êtes capable. Et soyez heureuse de vous en sortir à si bon compte.

La jeune femme ne pu émettre qu'un borborygme étouffé en guise de réponse et le regarda s'éloigner, toujours assise sur le sol, paralysée par la peur.

_Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais ?_

Mais dieu, s'il existait, ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

><p>– On y est ! S'exclama Anya, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés !<p>

– Si, la détrompa Séphiroth alors que des bruit de moteurs leur parvenaient.

– Maman !... Papa !

Les enfants déboulèrent hors de la maison pour se jeter dans leur bras.

- Vous êtes rentré !

- On s'inquiétait pour vous !

_Papa. _Ce simple mot faisait naître un sentiment étrange dans le cœur de l'ancien SOLDAT. Comme une chaleur, un pincement. Il ne sut comment réagir quand Jill se pressa fortement contre ses jambes après avoir enlacé sa mère.

– Seph, tu rentres à l'intérieur avec eux, ordonna Anya.

Il lui lança un regard surpris.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Si tu reste tu vas provoquer des conflits. Cache toi et laisse moi régler ça.

Son ton était clairement décidé, comme ses gestes. Il décida finalement de se plier à sa demande.

– D'accord, dit-il en rebroussant chemin vers le seuil. Je te les laissent.

Il était temps. À peine eurent-ils disparu que les véhicules faisaient irruption dans la cour.

* * *

><p><strong>Review un peu prophétique hein Luna ? Il l'a eu sa baffe finalement (et je dois dire qu'elle me démangeais les doigts).<strong>

**5 jours ! J'ai fait vite comme promis. Nyé hé hé, ce cliffhanger de folie. Je pense que vous devez baver devant vos écran en attendant la suite (enfin j'espère). Je m'en sort pas mal au niveau de l'écriture en ce moment, je suis plus rapide que je ne le pensais donc c'est une bonne chose. Mais il y aura peut-être des baisses de régime comme pendant ma semaine de bac blanc par exemple. Désolé. Je vais essayer d'écrire mais je vais aussi ****devoir réviser (j'ai des facilités mais faut pas pousser non plus, c'est pas si facile la terminale).**

**Bref bonne soirée/journée tous le monde, merci encore d'avoir lu et n'oublez pas : auteure reviewée = auteure motivée ! Vos commentaire m'emplissent de courage et me poussent à mon claviers. Vous êtes géniaux !**


	8. 8 Ta gueule c'est moi qui cause

**Yo ! C'est encore moi ! Un loooong chapitre (pour moi XD) mais ça bouge ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagardeen : Anya savait que ce serait dur donc elle s'y étais préparé. Et, oui, les emmerdes, encore et toujours, ils doivent être nés sous une très mauvaise étoile. Mélanie est certes une idiote mais reconnaissons lui au moins un mérite : elle fait avancer l'histoire XD.<strong>

**Cracotte : Ah ah ! Chose promise, chose due. Pour l'instant je ne sèche pas et il suffit de m'installer devant mon clavier pour que mes doigts filent tous seuls. Vous vous plaindrez le jour où je chopperais le syndrome de la page blanche XD. L'Elu, c'est fini. Enfin me dira t-on. Mais maintenant il va falloir qu'il vive avec. Pas facile facile. Angeal a raison, la bave ça manque de dignité ( c'est pour ça que je porte un bavoir XD ).**

**Kageno Koibito ou Shadowlovers : Il me semble que tu préfère la trad anglaise de ton pseudo non ? Je suis super contente que mon idée te plaise, il y a bien une autre fic il me semble où Seph (encore lui) a aussi des enfants, mais je ne m'en suis pas du tout inspiré (même si je crois que ce sont aussi des jumeaux ). Mais c'est une histoire ancienne et qui en plus n'a jamais été finie. (dommage c'était pas mal). Merci pour tes compliments, j'adore qu'on me donne son avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce début.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Non non, FF7 ne m'appartient pas ect ... (La flemme aujourd'hui).<strong>

* * *

><p>Anya dégaina lentement son sabre et le tint bien en évidence dans sa main sans toute fois menacer les nouveaux arrivant. Juste en guise d'avertissement. Les gros véhicules tout terrain se stoppèrent devant elle dans un crissement de pneus.<p>

En sortirent les principaux cadres de la Shinra ainsi que les membres d'AVALANCHE. Aussitôt, les Turks la mirent en joue.

Par prudence, Cloud d dégaina à son tour.

– Vincent, l'interpella t-il, c'est elle ?

À ses côté, l'homme dans la cape rouge hocha affirmativement la tête.

– Oui.

– Alors c'est une ennemi s'excita Caith Sith en enchaînant des cabrioles.

– On se calme, dit Tifa. On va discuter d'abord.

– Hein ! S'exclama Yuffie, discuter avec une amie de Séphiroth ? Mais pourquoi ?

Laissant les gamins qui protestait, Rufus Shinra avança d'un pas.

– Mademoiselle Anya Gwenhyll, commença t-il d'un ton précieux. Après quelque recherche sur votre cas quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir une légendaire femme SOLDAT. Il est fort dommage que nous ayons à nous affronter. Pourquoi ne pas ranger cette épée ?

– Monsieur le nouveau président Shinra, répondit Anya, aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres et je vois débarquer dans ma cour le gratin de l'entreprise et AVALANCHE armés jusqu'au dents pour un motif peu clair. Et ce serait à moi de rengainer mon arme ? Vous ne manquez pas d'air.

Le président laissa tomber son masque sympathique.

– Ça suffit ! Nous sommes venu ici suite à un coup de fil anonyme qui nous informais d'un possible retour du Cauchemar de la planète et les recherches que nous avons mené ici nous confirme que Séphiroth s'y cache ! Ne faite pas l'enfant ! Vous êtes d'ors et déjà considéré comme une de ses complice.

– Rufus ! Ça suffit ! L'interrompit Cloud. En avançant d'un pas.

– La seule chose que je veux savoir c'est où est Séphiroth. Rien d'autre. Mais si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route je vous combattrai également.

– Et que ferez vous si vous le retrouvez ? Demanda Anya bien qu'elle connaisse parfaitement la réponse.

Le visage de Cloud se plissa en une grimace haineuse.

– Je le combattrai. Et je le tuerais, autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour que cette abomination disparaisse enfin.

Outrée par le terme Anya ouvrit la bouche, le referma, s'apprêta à dire quelque-chose mais ...

– Ne touchez pas à mon papa !

Ayant tout entendu, Jill se précipita dehors en courant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. S'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure que l'assistance saisissait toutes les implications que comprenait la couleur des cheveux de la fillette. Et soudain Cloud ne vit plus rien d'autre que cette chevelure argenté qui le narguait dans ses cauchemars. Avec un rugissement de rage il se jeta en avant.

– Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill ! ! ! ! ! ! !

– Coud ! Non ! ! ! !

Épouvantée, la petite fille vit la mort fondre sur elle sous la forme d'un guerrier ivre de vengeance. Horrifiée, Anya bondit à son tour pour sauver sa fille mais c'était trop tard, trop tard, trop ta... Non. Ce n'était pas trop tard.

Vincent et Rouge XIII avaient été plus rapide qu'elle. Profitant de leurs réflexe surhumains les deux combattants se ruèrent pour arrêter leur ami. L'homme à la cape rouge saisit le saisit à bras le corps pour le retenir tandis que le chien-lion se suspendit à son bras, le mordant cruellement pour l'obliger à stopper son coup.

Mais il ne furent pas les seul à agir. Voyant la vie de sa fille en danger, Séphiroth s'était lui aussi élancé à l'extérieur et avait réussi, en quelques enjambées, à la saisir au vol et à plonger pour lui faire rempart de son corps. S'attendant à sentir l'épée de Cloud lui déchirer le dos il fut très surpris du silence de mort qui s'était établi.

– Bah merde alors, fit Cid, exprimant le sentiment général de toute les personnes présente.

Sa voix brisa l'état de choc général et Jill se mit à pleurer. Par hoquet d'abord, puis à gros brouillon. Séphiroth la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

– Chut...ça va, ça va aller. Je reste avec vous maintenant, je ne vous abandonne pas. Tout va bien...

C'était la première fois qu'il tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Ces mots, les mots qui console, les mots qui rassurent, ces mots vieux comme le monde lui montaient naturellement aux lèvres. Il y avait peut-être bien des gènes pour être papa, songea t-il avec autodérision. Si c'était le cas il n'avait pas reçu les siens d'Hojo. Il se renfrogna. Intérieurement, il se jura sur son âme qu'il serait pour Ian et Jill tout ce que ses propres parents n'avait jamais été pour lui.

Déstabilisés par la oh combien choquante nouvelle, les membres d'AVALANCHE ne savaient plus que faire. Rufus en profita pour reprendre le contrôle des opération et s'écria :

– Maintenant ! Immobilisez le !

Les Turks eurent un instant d'hésitation et Caith Sith et Cid s'interposèrent.

– Eh doucement, fit l'aviateur, vous allez finir par blesser la gamine !

– Oui ! Continua Caith Sith, on ne peut pas s'attaquer à des enfants !

– Bordel ! S'exclama Barret, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ?

– Vincent lâche moi ! Protesta Cloud en se débattant violemment.

– Je ne peut pas faire ça.

– Dégagez, cria Elena en pointant son arme sur son ennemi juré, celui qui avait faillit tuer son chef adoré.

– On n'en a rien à foutre ! Ce sont les gosses de Séphiroth, on en a assez d'un ! Fit Reno, plus par solidarité envers son boss que pour se convaincre lui même.

– C'est ce que je déteste avec vous la Shinra ! Vous n'êtes que des ordures !

– Tifa ! Dit quelque-chose !

– Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Je n'ai pas la solution divine.

– Si vous voulez qu'on se battent on peut le faire !

– Ça va pas non ! L'ennemi c'est Séphiroth, on ne peut pas se battre entre nous !

– Allez, ramenez vous !

– STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP !

Anya cria plus fort que tout le monde ce qui finit par ramener un calme, relatif, au milieu de tout ce bordel.

– j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi des gamins de cinq ans, fit-elle, dégoûté, mes enfants sont plus matures que vous et vu les bêtises qu'ils sont capable de faire ce n'ai pas un compliment croyez moi.

– Oooh, laissa échapper Yuffie en comprenant que la jeune femme en face d'elle était la compagne de Séphiroth. Ou tout du moins la mère de ses enfants.

Elle se couvrit instantanément la bouche et lança aux autres un regard gêné.

– Désolé...

Anya poussa un gros soupir et rengaina son arme.

– Bon, puisque j'ai affaire à des gosses, on va agir comme avec les gosses... On enlève ses chaussures en entrant et je ne veut pas d'arme dans la maison. Monsieur Barret, je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir redonner à cette mitrailleuse son aspect de main ordinaire et de bien vouloir la garder comme telle. Aucune bagarre n'est toléré à l'intérieur.

– Quoi ? ? ?

– Mais... que faites vous ? Demanda Tseng perplexe.

Anya se retourna et leur adressa un grand sourire, comme un garnement fier de sa blague.

– Je vous invite à prendre le thé bien sûr.

– Hein ? ? ? ?

Cette fois l'étonnement fut général.

– Où toute autre boisson si cela peu vous faire plaisir.

– Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! s'exclama Cloud.

– Jamais devant mes enfants monsieur Strife, ce serait mauvais pour leur éducation.

Et sur ces mots elle entra à l'intérieur, entraînant Séphiroth à sa suite ainsi que Jill, presque calmée, qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au bras de son papa.

* * *

><p>Une fois la porte passée elle se retourna vers son compagnon.<p>

– Encore une fois Seph, je voudrais que tu monte en haut avec les enfants s'il te plaît, demanda t-elle.

Il s'y attendait. Mais il était absolument hors de question pour lui de la laisser seule au milieu de ses ennemis à lui.

– Non. Je ne te laisse pas seul face à eux.

Elle se fit suppliante.

– Seph ! Je t'en prie !

Elle avait conscience qu'elle manquait désespérément de temps pour le convaincre mais il était toujours aussi buté.

– Je ne suis pas un enfant fragile Anya. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Tu n'es pas ma mère.

En désespoir de cause elle désigna les jumeaux du menton.

– Non en effet. En revanche tu es leur père. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Séphiroth les regarda et cela lui fendit le cœur. Craintif, les enfants n'avaient pipés mots mais toujours terrorisée Jill n'avais pas lâché le pantalon de son Papa et Ian se pressait contre elle à la recherche de réconfort.

– Je …

Et merde. Il avait promit. Son visage se crispa fortement et c'est avec une contrariété évident qu'il céda. Il monta à grand pas vers la chambre et souleva Ian puis Jill pour leur faire monter plus vite l'échelle de meunier qui permettait de monter à l'étage. Il l'escalada lui même en quelque pas, quatre à quatre.

Il soupira très profondément pour calmer sa fureur puis rouvrit les yeux une fois qu'il eu retrouver un rythme cardiaque presque normal. Les enfants lui faisait peine à voir. Tout tremblant, il s'étaient réfugié dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ian enserrant sa sœur dans une attitude protectrice malgré sa lèvre inférieur qui tremblait.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Ils étaient ici, enfermé avec un presque inconnu et tous ces gens dangereux et hostile dans leurs maisons. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient pétrifiés de peur. Ils l'observaient avec timidité. Jill lui avait instinctivement accordé sa confiance toute à l'heure mais en réalité ils ne le connaissaient pas réalisa t-il. Il était pour un homme étranger qu'ils avaient vu dormir pendant presque deux ans puis qui après leur réveil s'était montré mystérieux et distant, presque invisible. Pas vraiment le père idéal en somme.

Il faillit s'apitoyer un peu sur son sort mais se ressaisit. Le SOLDAT n'avait jamais aimé s'épancher sur le passé, trop douloureux à son goût. La situation était ainsi par sa faute, c'était à lui de s'adapter et d'évoluer. Il offrit un pauvre sourire à Ian, un sourire un peu triste et maladroit et écarta les bras.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. Vraiment désolé.

Ses excuses étaient sincères. Il s'excusait pour toutes ces années d'absence. Peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire, considéra t-il juste après avec un léger retard.

Mais le petit garçon l'examina avec sérieux puis décida d'accepter les bras offerts. Les jumeaux coururent s'y réfugier et se blottirent contre lui en frissonnant. Il se referma sur eux, les serrant contre son cœur.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Anya. Il étais sûr qu'elle serait très fière de ce qui venait de se passer. Et très heureuse aussi. Il espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Car sinon, se jura t-il, en fermant les yeux, sinon Cloud Strife et sa bande n'auraient plus un seul endroit dans le monde où ils pourraient se réfugier.

* * *

><p>Dehors, la discussion battait son plein. La proposition d'Anya avait troublé bon nombre des membres du groupe et chacun avait son petit mot à dire.<p>

– C'est un piège enragea Cloud, il ne faut surtout pas tomber dedans.

– Attend un peu Cloud, fit Tifa, on ne peut pas décemment entrer et tout casser.

– Je ne vois pas pour qu'elle raison, grogna son ami.

– Nous pouvons toujours envoyer les Turks, proposa le président de la Shinra, ils sont accoutumé à faire ce genre de boulot.

– Oui, ricana Cloud. On a vous ce que ça a donné contre Kadaj. Tseng et Elena ne sont même pas encore remit.

– Eh ! Et moi ? Protesta Reno, je me suis quand même cassé quelque côtes moi aussi.

– tais toi Reno, l'interrompit sèchement sa collègue blonde, on cherche des solutions.

Le rouquin bougonna et alla bouder un peu plus loin. Ou il fit mine car en réalité il réfléchissait autant que les autres à cette étrange situation.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, avança Vincent, mais cette jeune femme est plutôt portée sur la négociation. Quand j'ai affronté Séphiroth elle à tenté de nous arrêter en discutant plutôt que de se ranger de son côté ou d'attendre la fin de notre combat à l'écart. De plus, c'est sans doute à elle que je doit les soins que l'on m'a prodigué.

– Mais tu guéris tout seul Vincent, releva Yuffie.

– Certes, répondit-il, mais ce n'est pas Chaos qui m'a porté jusqu'à ce brave bûcheron qui m'a abrité le temps de ma convalescence.

Tout le monde fit une grimace à l'évocation de la terrible créature qui hantait l'immortel.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, conclu Rouge XIII, cette invitation ne paraît pas être un piège. Nous devrions peut-être accepter.

– Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Cloud outré, elle est du côté de Séphiroth, vous l'avez bien vu !

– Justement, dit Caith Sith, elle semble exercer une certaine influence sur lui. Nous devrions peut-être voir de quoi il en retourne.

- Mais …

Le blond étais dépité. Tous ses amis étaient entrain de l'abandonner.

– Désolé vieux, s'excusa Cid, j'étais d'accord pour affronter Séphiroth, mais je ne peut pas m'en prendre à des gosses.

– Moi non plus, grinça Barret. Je n'aimerais rien tant que lui envoyer mon canon dans la figure mais je ne veux pas faire du mal à des enfants même pas de l'âge de Marlène.

Ils se concertèrent tous du regard. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à entrer. Ils se souvinrent au dernier moment qu'elle leur avait demander de laisser leurs armes à l'extérieur et ils les déposèrent un à un. Cloud hésita longuement devant le porche et Tifa déposa une main sur son épaule.

– Il s'agit juste d'obtenir des informations, dit-elle doucement, rien de plus.

– Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Cloud en laissant glisser ses lames à terre. Mais si elle tente un seul mauvais coup, ou lui, je n'aurais pas besoin de mes épées pour le lui faire regretter.

* * *

><p>Mais Cloud s'inquiétait pour rien. Pendant que Séphiroth s'occupait des enfants à l'étage, Anya avait mis de l'eau à bouillir et repoussés tous les meubles du salon pour dégager le plus de place possible. Compte tenu de la quinzaine de personnes qui allait devoir se rassembler dans la pièce, elle décida d'abandonner l'idée de trouver assez de siège pour tous le monde et avait disposé en plus du canapé une multitude de coussins autour de la table basse.<p>

Ses ''invités'' furent assez surpris de l'aspect chaleureux de la décoration. Ils avaient nourris quelques doutes sur ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la demeure d'un ex-SOLDAT psychopathe et mégalomane. Mais évidemment, ce n'étais pas Séphiroth qui s'était occupé de la décoration (ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas été brillant il faut l'accorder).

Rufus, Reno et Barret monopolisèrent immédiatement le canapé tandis que le reste s'installait (avec aisance pour Yuffie et Tseng, avec plus de maladresse pour les autres) sur les coussins joliment colorés.

– J'arrive ! S'exclama Anya depuis la cuisine, je prépare le thé. Il y a quelqu'un qui préfère autre chose?

C'était effrayant de normalité. Nanaki en profita pour demander s'il pouvait plutôt avoir de l'eau et peu après la jeune femme arriva avec un plateau replis de tasses fumantes. Elle s'était changé en vitesse et portait un simple pull et un jean à la place de ça tenue de SOLDAT. Ça aussi, c'était étrangement normal. Les combattants aux tenues extravagante se sentir un peu déplacé.

Elle fit le service à tout le monde et s'assit au milieu d'eux souriante, avec un calme étonnant. En vérité elle était extrêmement inquiète mais elle tâchait de ne pas le montrer.

– Alors ? Demanda t-elle, que voulez vous savoir ?

Un léger silence s'établit où tous le monde se réfugia le nez dans sa tasse en réalisant que s'était à eux de poser les questions.

– Comment avez-vous rencontré Séphiroth, demanda finalement Tifa.

La question sous entendais également : ''que c'est-il passé pour que vous tombiez amoureuse d'un salopard pareil''. Mais la jeune femme étais trop polie pour le dire à haute voix et son hôte suffisamment délicate pour comprendre.

– Il a été mon chef durant la guerre du Wutai, finit-elle par répondre. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne vous regarde pas mais c'était plus ou moins un accident. Il ignorait complètement la naissance des enfants avant son réveil il y a quelques semaines. C'était la première fois que nous nous revoyions depuis.

– Et vous aimez quand même vos enfants ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Cloud.

Elle le dévisagea amusée.

– Vous savez qu'il m'a posé la même questions ?

Elle rit en voyant la tête que tirait le jeune homme.

– Bien sûr monsieur Strife. C'est évidant.

Le héros se renfrogna en bougonnant. Rufus qui n'avait encore rien dit posa une question :

– Comment se fait-il que Séphiroth soit ici et vous ait retrouvé s'il ignorait tous de vos depuis la fin de la guerre ? demanda t-il.

Anya posa sa tasse sur la table.

– Là c'est plutôt à moi de poser des questions, dit-elle.

Elle se rassit plus confortablement et commença :

– J'ai entendu dire que Séphiroth avais été vu il y a peu près de la ville de Edge, dit-elle, or cela me paraît impossible.

– Et pourtant il étais bien là, ironisa Cloud.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et poursuivit :

– Cela me paraît impossible parce que jus qu'il y a un peu moins de trois semaines Séphiroth était chez moi, plongé dans le coma depuis environ deux ans.

Un léger silence s'établit. Puis Barret bondit sur ses pieds.

– Deux ans ! Mais vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Vous l'avez laissé rester chez vous pendant deux ans sans jamais prendre aucune mesure quant-à son éventuel réveil !

– Elle ment, dit Cloud, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

– Si, s'obstina Anya. Enfin peut-être, corrigea t-elle.

– Il est vrai, dit lentement Vincent, que ce n'est pas au corps de Séphiroth auquel nous avons eu affaire étant donné qu'il a utilisé Kadaj et les autres incarnés ainsi que les cellules de Jénova pour se manifester.

Anya frissonna avec dégoût cette la mention.

– Ça ne risque plus d'arriver, dit-elle. Séphiroth a enfin comprit que cette espèce de chose atroce n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle avait annoncé tout de go que les poissons volait dans les airs, si si, et que grand père tortue avait gagné le marathon de Junon.

– Excuse moi de me montrer encore dubitatif, fit Cloud sarcastique, mais il n'y a même pas trois semaines comme tu le dis toi même il ne jurait encore que par elle de même que ses charmant pantins. J'aimerais bien comprendre ce prétendu miracle.

– Il n'y a pas de miracle, répondit Anya, j'ai mis la main sur une quantité astronomique de documents ayant échappés à la Shinra où se trouvait entre autre l'intégralité des rapports d'expériences d'à la fois Gast, Hollander et Hojo.

Elle jeta un regard à Rufus qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de travers tant il était rouge. Il jeta par ailleurs un regard furieux à Tseng qui ne savait pas plus que lui de quoi il en retournait de même que l'intégralité des autres Turks.

Vincent lui était plutôt impressionné. Il était difficile d'avoir accès à des informations que même la Shinra ne possédait pas.

– Mais... Où ? S'exclama le président quand il eu retrouvé sa respiration.

Anya jeta un regard de travers à Valentine.

– Là où nous nous rendions la semaines dernière quand cette regrettable histoire à commencé.

– Même, insista Cloud, j'ai du mal à y croire.

– Je ne vous le demande pas, dit Anya, je vous informe seulement. Ça n'a pas été facile. Ça ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs.

– Excusez moi, dit Yuffie, mais si ce n'était pas Séphiroth qu'on a affronté, c'était qui ?

– Son esprit, dit Anya, son âme, bref, une partie de lui qui était dans la rivière de la vie et qui est retourné dans son corps quand Cloud à détruit ses liens avec le monde spirituel.

– C'est vachement compliqué, fit la ninja.

– Ouais, moi j'ai décroché, gronda Barret.

– En somme c'était bien lui quand même, conclu Cid.

– Eh oh je pige plus rien, siffla Reno, on m'explique ?

Et ceux qui avaient un cerveau reprirent la démonstration point par point pour ceux qui n'en avait pas.

– Je me fou de cette histoire de fantôme ou de Jenova, siffla Cloud. Il doit payer ses dettes envers cette planète.

– Il a déjà subit deux fois la peine de mort, observa Anya. Tu ne cherche pas la justice mais la vengeance. Si tu continue à empoisonner ainsi ton esprit tu deviendras comme lui et tu seras un danger pour toi même et pour les autres. Certains SOLDATS ont succombé à leur rancœur durant la guerre, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Crois moi. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais de passer outre, de faire un pas en avant. Non, en fait c'est un conseil. Mais tourne toi vers tes amis et je suis sûre qu'ils te diront la même chose.

– Vous voudriez qu'on lui pardonne et qu'on le laisse en paix en sachant quel danger il représente ? Dit doucement Tifa.

Anya la regarda avec compassion. Cette jeune femme avait tous perdu à cause de son compagnon et de la Shinra. C'était terrible et pourtant elle tenait le cap.

– Non, répondit-elle, même si égoïstement j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez en paix. Le pardon vous est impossible et c'est normal. Mais je ne vous demande pas de pardonner mais de tolérer. Juste cela.

Tifa l'observa longuement, sourde aux chamailleries qui éclataient derrière elle.

– J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme vous ait pu faire la guerre, finit-elle par lâcher.

Anya lui offrit un sourire triste.

– Il y a toujours plusieurs raisons.

L'autre jeune femme brune ferma les yeux. Puis elle se retourna vers Cloud.

– On devrait abandonner pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

– Quoi ! Mais Tifa, tu n'y pense pas...

– Je veux trouver une solution sans briser sa famille comme il a détruit la notre, le coupa Tifa. Je ne veux plus d'autre morts et d'autres tristesses.

Le jeune blond ne sut que répondre.

– Allez vous tous, fit-elle, on s'en va.

Elle se retourna vers Anya.

– Merci pour tout, dit-elle, j'ai choisi de vous croire.

– Je vous en prie, répondit sincèrement leur hôte.

Elle les reconduisit à la porte et les salua un par un à leur sortie. Ils récupérèrent leurs armes et s'égaillèrent en direction des véhicules. Avant de s'en aller, Valentine se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

– Ceci est une information en remerciement de votre aide. La WRO a récemment reçu des avis de disparition d'enfants d'anciens SOLDATS. Ils ne répandent pas l'information pour ne pas causer la panique mais il se cache quelque-chose là dessous. Soyez prudents.

Puis il parti à grandes enjambées.

Cloud quitta la cour en premier, suivit des autres. Bientôt, le terrain fut désert. Épuisée, Anya s'effondra contre la chambranle de la porte.

Des enfants de SOLDATS kidnappés ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir signifier ?

* * *

><p><strong> Pfiou ! Un travail de longue haleine ! Et la flemme de rerecorriger donc s'il y a encore plus de fautes que d'habitude je m'excuse platement. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la prochaine.<strong>

**En attendant n'oubliez pas, auteure reviewée = auteure motivée ! Je vous adore tous ! Yeah ! (désolé, ma santé mentale est déficiente au delà de 23 heures n_n)**

**A la prochaine tous monde !**


	9. 9 Galère des neiges

**Yo ! Ça fait longtemps ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre j'ai fini par faire un truc affreux, niais et cliché qui a manqué de me faire vomir en le relisant donc je me suis empressée de la supprimer et de reprendre depuis le début. En fait j'ai fait au moins trois versions différentes avant d'en trouver une qui me plaise et qui n'avait strictement plus rien à voir avec la première.**

**Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Bah, c'était mon bac blanc. Croisons les doigts pour mes résultats XP.**

**Ceci étant dit : bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagardeen : Et ouais ! Il apprend, il apprend. Ils vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent :). Mais les kidnappeur n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.<strong>

**Cracotte : Il a plein d'encouragement Séphiroth ! C'est gentil pour lui n_n. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu va voir, patiente petit scarabé hé hé (* rire sadique d'auteur*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : FF7 n'est pas à moi, ni ses personnages, ect... je ne suis pas payée non plus (je vois pas comment ce serais possible mais bon ...). La seule chose qu'il puisse me revenir ce sont des reviews n_n. Alors reviewons amis lecteurs !<strong>

* * *

><p>Anya prit une douche chaude amplement méritée avant d'aller dormir. Entre ces semaines de vagabondage et la visite impromptue d'AVALANCHE elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion depuis bien longtemps de savourer le plaisir simple de s'immerger dans une eau brûlante.<p>

Avec un petit soupir de plaisir elle se laissa glisser au fond de la baignoire et se frotta énergiquement les cheveux avec du shampoing. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils n'avait pas été propre. Impression partagé sans doute car Séphiroth s'était lui même empressé de s'enfermer à la salle de bain pendant qu'elle couchait Ian et Jill. Elle étouffa un petit rire, en pensant à quel point il était décrédibilisant d'imaginer l'ancien général du SOLDAT faire usage d'un sèche cheveux. Non qu'elle en ait un chez elle mais c'était drôle quand même.

Avec un soupir elle s'enroula la tête dans une serviette et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Elle jeta un œil critique à son reflet dans la glace et décida qu'elle les coifferais demain. Un des avantages d'avoir les cheveux court c'est qu'ils séchait vite en général. Elle traversa précipitamment le salon en frissonnant et entra en catimini dans la chambre. Séphiroth était déjà couché mais il ne dormait pas encore.

Anya envoya un regard mauvais au lit froid qui l'attendait. Puis prise d'une pulsion subite qui devait sans doute beaucoup à la fatigue elle changea d'avis et se glissa promptement sous les couvertures chaudes de son compagnon de chambrée.

– Anya ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ! Chuchota Séphiroth interloqué.

– Chut moins fort ! Marmonna t-elle en se blottissant davantage sous la couette, dos à lui. Tu vas réveiller les enfants ! Jill vient à peine de s'endormir.

– Mais qu'est ce que tu fou dans mon lit ! Persista t-il en se redressant à demi.

– Le mien est glacé, se plaignit Anya.

– Mais …

– Allez, soit cool, partage.

Il soupira, agacé.

– Mais comment veux tu que j'arrive à dormir à côté de toi ?

Avec mauvaise foi, Anya feignit de n'avoir rien entendu et fit semblant de dormir.

– De toute façon, ajouta t-elle alors que son compagnon se demandait s'il n'allait pas aller dans l'autre lit, tu ne peux pas changer de place, il est trop petit pour toi, le matelas ne fait qu' 1m70 de long, tes pieds dépasseraient ce serait l'horreur.

Séphiroth se demanda sérieusement s'il n'allais pas la mettre dehors de force mais cela aurait été contraire aux élémentaire règles de courtoisie. Puis il avait la sensation que ce n'aurait pas été très utile et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle se glissa à nouveau à côté de lui au milieu de la nuit.

Avec un dernier soupir énervé pour signifier son désaccord il se recoucha et s'efforça de son mieux d'essayer d'ignorer le corps chaud blotti à ses côtés. Le moins que l'ont puisse dire c'est qu'il n'y parvint pas, ses sens surdéveloppés de SOLDAT lui retransmettant le moindre petit tressaillement de la part de sa voisine. Ses yeux se fermèrent enfin quelque-part vers les deux heures du matin alors qu'il se jurait qu'il en reparlerait sérieusement avec elle au réveil.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement il dû changer ses plans.<p>

– Oh merde... lâcha Séphiroth en ouvrant la porte de la chambre le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>– Tu sais, haleta Anya cinq minute plus tard en épongeant énergiquement le plancher du salon. J'adore la neige. Mais rarement quand elle tombe chez moi.<p>

Le vent avait achevé d'arraché les tuile et la charpente du toit aux petites heures du matin mais aucun d'eux ne l'avais entendu, assommés comme ils l'étaient par la fatigue. Aussi les flocons virevoltaient joyeusement par le trou béant par lequel on voyait le ciel chargé de nuages tandis que la chaleur du feu les faisaient fondre en une grosse flaque en plein milieu de la pièce, sur le tapis qui était fichu comme le canapé, la table basse et une partie des coussins.

Elle finit par renoncer devant l'ampleur de la tâche d'autant que de nouveaux flocons venaient imbiber le sol au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'épongeait.

– Je vais dehors pour évaluer les dégâts, annonça t-elle à Séphiroth qui s'occupait d'évacuer les débris.

* * *

><p>Elle rentra en faisant grise mine.<p>

– C'est si grave que ça ? Lui demanda t-il.

Elle eu un petit rire nerveux.

– Non non, on va pouvoir tendre une bâche pour protéger la maison le temps de retaper la charpente mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ait un autre problème.

Il fut transpercé par une pointe d'inquiétude.

– Quel problème ?

Elle rit encore.

– Eh bien tu vois, quand tu avais plaisanté sur le fait de nettoyer la fosse d'aisance... je crois qu'il y a un soucis …

* * *

><p>– C'est une blague soupira t-il.<p>

La canalisation des eaux usées qui avait été découverte par un glissement de terrain n'avait pas plus supporté le gel que la toiture et c'était littéralement rompue à cause du froid.

– C'est la saison des glaces, dit sombrement Anya. Le blizzard commence à souffler. On dirais qu'elle va être particulièrement rude cette année.

– Et dire qu'on est même pas encore en hiver...

* * *

><p>– Maman ? On peut faire un bonhomme de neige ? Demanda Ian en se frottant les yeux.<p>

– Wahou ! S'exclama t-il. Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

– Ian, le tança Anya, il me semble que tu as école aujourd'hui.

– Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller, bougonna t-il, la maîtresse elle va nous empêcher d'aller jouer dans la cour de récréation à cause de la glace.

– Ian ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de l'école ?

Il baissa la tête et marmonna :

– Que ça sert à rien si on n'y va pas tous les jours.

– Exactement.

– C'est bon dit Séphiroth en attrapant masamune. Je vais les emmener.

Ils se retourna vers les enfants..

– Habillez vous vite et avalez votre chocolat. On part dans vingt minutes.

Impressionnés, les jumeaux acquiescèrent en faisant oui de la tête.

– Ça va, dit-il à Anya qui lui jetait un regard angoissé. Je resterais hors de vue des villageois. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils ne feront aucune mauvaise rencontre. Qui sait ce qu'il peut rôder comme bestiole par ce temps ci.

– Soyez prudent, se contenta de dire la jeune femme en les regardant partir.

* * *

><p>Ils mirent la matinée à colmater la brèche, à nettoyer les dégâts et à débarrasser tous les débris qui avaient détruit le salon.<p>

– Ça devrait tenir, dit Anya en jetant un regard à leur réparation de fortune. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant tout l'hiver. En plus la charpente est pourrie alors il faudra probablement changer tout le toit l'été prochain.

Séphiroth se senti désolé pour elle. Anya s'investissait tant dans cette maison. Le coup devait être dur à supporter.

– J'aurais aimé qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'année prochaine, soupira t-elle.

– Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t'il.

Une expression lasse se peint sur son visage.

– Parce que je suis un peu dans le rouge financièrement en ce moment.

Devant sa surprise elle expliqua :

– Ma seule source de revenue c'est la chasse au monstres que j'effectue pour le compte des villageois. Je suis totalement dépendante de leurs apparitions et de plus je ne peut pas exiger davantage d'argent que ce que les gens sont capables de me payer pour assurer leur sécurité. C'est dur mais j'ai toujours réussit à boucler les fins de mois. J'arrondis un peu mon pactole grâce à ce que je peut récupérer sur les monstres mais je ne roule pas sur l'or pour puis je ne peux pas m'attaquer seule à des créatures ou des bandes trop dangereuse et qui dit compagnons d'armes dit partage du butin. Bref, ce n'est pas toujours facile tous les jours.

Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel.

– J'ai pourtant réussit à mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Je comptais emmener Ian et Jill au Gold Saucer à l'occasion de leur anniversaire. Ils en rêvent depuis qu'ils savent que ce parc existe. Mais on dirait que ce ne sera pas pour cette année... Tout va passer dans la réparation du toit.

– Je suis désolé, commença Séphiroth, j'ignorais...

- Ne t'excuses pas, dit Anya en secouant la main, ce n'est rien. Juste de petits tracas comme pour des tas et des tas de foyers sur cette planète.

– Et ta famille ? Demanda t-il, tu as encore des parents ?

– Tu parles, s'esclaffa t-elle, je pensait t'en avoir parlé quand on était encore dans l'armée Général. Ma mère est une femme soumise qui s'aplatit littéralement devant sont mari avec des yeux humide de cocker mouillé et mon père est un salaud qui couche à droite à gauche et qui est d'un mépris écrasant pour tout son entourage à l'exception de sa tante, une vieille peau qui l'a élevé et dont il dépend entièrement parce que ses coffres à elle sont pleins et que lui laisse filer son argent plus vite qu'il ne peut le gagner, en putes et en d'autres choses du même acabit.

Elle eu un sourire cynique.

– C'est pour les faire royalement chier que je me suis engagée dans le SOLDAT. Tu comprends, mon père est issue de la haute bourgeoisie de Junon et ma grande tante est la plus grande négociante de pierres précieuses de la région. Elle s'est arrangée avec la Shinra pour en conserver le monopole en échange de quelques petites concessions qui leur ont permit de bâtir le port de Junon. Alors que la petite dernière devienne une de ces barbares sans foi ni loi de l'armée...

Elle éclata de rire.

– Et quand je suis tombée enceinte ça a été fini. Ils se comportent à présent exactement comme si je n'avais jamais existé. J'ai passé ma grossesse chez mes grands-parents maternels mais ils ne roulent pas sur l'or non plus.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et se releva en époussetant son pantalon.

– Allez, debout ! On va déprimer si on reste comme ça !

Elle était jolie avec ses joues un peu rougie par le froid et ses cheveux en bataille. Séphiroth se surpris lui même à avoir une telle pensée. Il l'écouta déblatérer des phrases stupides destinées à réchauffer l'ambiance. Comme toujours, elle rayonnait d'optimisme. Une petite pause pour s'apitoyer un peu sur son sort et c'était déjà repartie. Il se détourna pour retourner vers la maison avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses anciens amis, Angeal et Genesis étaient assez secrets, comme lui. À part Zack bien sûr mais il ne l'avait pas connu assez longtemps pour avoir ce genre de confidences de sa part. C'était assez nouveau pour lui. Cependant, il ne sut pas identifier exactement le sentiment qui s'emparait de ses tripes quand il admirait Anya sous la lumière du soleil.

* * *

><p>Séphiroth passa l'hiver le plus heureux de toue son existence. Pas de missions, pas d'obligation de protéger le président durant la période des fêtes alors que tout Midgard se rassemblait en famille pour célébrer la nouvelle année ensemble. Pour la première fois il était entouré de sa famille, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu une. C'était une sensation à la fois joyeuse et extrêmement chaleureuse. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait jamais existé dans sa vie que ces quelques mois, comme si tout le reste appartenait au passé de quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Ce ne fut pas de tout repos non plus. L'hiver était très rude sur le continent Nord. Il fallait réparer le toit, les fuites, dégeler les tuyaux, se relever au milieu de la nuit pour enlever la neige qui s'accumulait sur les réparations provisoire afin d'évier qu'elles s'effondrent ou bien pour remettre des bûche dans la cheminée ou dans le poêle qui ronflait 24h sur 24.

Une nuit, il neigea même tellement que la maison fut entièrement recouverte jusqu'à l'étage des jumeaux et ils durent sortir par le velux pour creuser un tunnel jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Les chasses aux monstres reprirent plus nombreuses que jamais parce que des Vlakorados descendaient du glacier en bandes pour battre les campagnes. Séphiroth se mit aussi de la partie et à eux deux ils remplirent assez de contrats pour s'assurer qu'ils pourraient se payer un toit neuf dès que la fonte des neiges leur permettrai de faire appel à un artisan.

En son fort intérieur Séphiroth poursuivait l'objectif de parvenir à ramasser assez d'argent pour permettre aux enfants de pouvoir aller au parc d'attraction le plus grand de Gaïa pour leur huit ans l'été prochain malgré tout.

Sans s'en rendre compte il se rapprocha aussi d'Anya. Elle continuait de dormir dans son lit malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et le jour où elle changea le petit lit en bûche pour libérer de la place il ne pu plus s'y opposer. Plusieurs fois, il se réveilla le matin en la tenant dans ses bras ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire se sentir coupable. I ne se sentait pas vraiment le droit de l'approcher comme s'il craignait que sa noirceur à lui pollue sa lumière à elle. Mais il ne lui dit pas, conscient qu'elle lui aurait rit au nez.

Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Une expérience totalement nouvelle pour lui. À l'époque de la guerre, il se sentait attiré par elle mais il ne savait pas mettre un nom sur ses sentiments e n'en avait même pas le besoin. Il était son chef et elle sa subordonnée point. Même si ça avait dérapé.

Il ne gardait toujours aucun souvenir de leur très brève aventure commune. Il s'en ouvrit à Anya un soir qui lui répondit avec le sourire comme si cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

– Tu veux savoir si tu m'a forcée pas vrai ?

Muet d'appréhension il se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

– Ça n'a pas été le cas.

- Ah.

- Je te le promet, lui assura t-elle.

* * *

><p>Et puis jouer avec ses enfants lui prenait aussi beaucoup de temps. Jill avait été proprement horrifié quand il lui avait avoué que sa maman ne lui avait jamais lu la moindre histoire. Aussi s'était-elle fermement mit dans la tête de rattraper cette injustice et venait s'installer sur ses genoux chaque soir au coin du feu avec un de ses livres de contes.<p>

Ils avaient aussi construit plusieurs igloo dans le jardin et avec Ian ils avaient piégés Anya et Jill dans un piège à ours un peu modifié qui les avait faites dégringoler dans une fosse de neige. Ils avait bien rigolé, les filles un peu moins. Du coup ils avait fui tout l'après midi leurs boules de neiges vengeresses.

Comme rien d'inquiétant ne se passait, ils en vinrent à oublier la menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

S'il avait su, Séphiroth n'aurait pas relâché sa garde un seul instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Nya ha ha, je vous laisse avec le suspens du prochain chapitre. Je suis une sadique. Bon, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus alors je vais me dépêcher de l'écrire.<strong>

**Pendant que j'y suis, je voulais vous demandez si vous aviez trouvé que j'avais bien respecté le caractère des personnages d'AVALANCHE dans les chapitres précédents ou si vous les avez trouvé OOC (à titre d'information).**

**Bref, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas : Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée.**


	10. 10 J'aurais pas du me lever ce matin

**Bonjour tout le monde ! (eh oui, toujours en forme). Je vous souhaite d'avoir mangé de bonnes crêpes ! Si vous voulez me noyez dans du jus de tomates pourries à la fin de ce chapitre je comprendrait sincèrement. Mais je vous rappelle tout de même que c'est moi qui écrit et que si je meure bah... vous aurez jamais la fin quoi... Donc noyez moi mais en pensées seulement XD.**

**Déjà 10 chapitres et plus de 20 reviews ! Merci à mes lecteurs, votre soutien m'est précieux ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Kageno koibito : Merci pour ta confirmation, c'était important parce qu'il vont bientôt beaucoup intervenir alors s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec eux il aurait fallu que je le corrige. Oui il est trop choupinou quand il a des sentiments non ? Le pauvre, s'il pouvait nous entendre il croirait qu'on le prend pour un monstre insensible... Et oui, le bonheur ne peut pas durer toujours car intrigue is intrigue ! Bon, on ne sera pas trop méchant non plus n_n.<strong>

**Lunagardeen : Sinistre, c'est le cas de le dire. Ce chapitre devrait répondre à ta question. Merci pour ce beau compliment, je suis content qu'il t'es plut. je trouvais important de développer un peu leur relation et puis... ouais bon je ne vais pas m'étendre ou je vais en écrire des tartines XD. Bref, j'avais envie de montrer que c'était une belle petite famille. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : FF7 n'est pas à moi, c'est logique mais j'en fais ce que je veux je m'en fou ! Na ! Pis voilà.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. La pluie dégueulait du ciel gris sur son visage. La cour était ravagée. De larges flaques de sang sur la terre témoignaient de la violence des combats. Quelqu'un avait enlevé les corps des hommes qui étaient mort dans la bataille sauf un. Lentement, il s'en approcha d'un pas mécanique.<p>

Il n'avait que trop connu cela. Le visage des morts que l'on reconnaissait au moment de ramasser les cadavres sur les champs de batailles.Ça faisait mal. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait eu que très peu d'amis.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux au côté d'Anya. Elle était pâle. Trop pour qu'on la croit simplement endormie. Il lui caressa la joue. Elle était froide.

Il était simplement partie chasser le dragon. La traque avait duré pendant plusieurs jours. L'affrontement final n'avait été une simple formalité. Il n'avait même pas été absent la moitié d'une semaine. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle put arriver.

– Tu peux me le dire toi ? Chuchota t-il, penché au dessus de la jeune femme, la voix un peu étranglée. Tu peux me le dire, pourquoi je suis incapable de pleurer ?

Par acquit de conscience il fit glisser ses doigts à sa gorge. Pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun espoir. Il les déposa délicatement sur l'artère et attendit. Un battement. Puis deux. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Faible mais acharné, le cœur d'Anya se cramponnait encore à la vie. N'osant plus espérer, il la souleva le plus doucementt possible et s'empressa de la porter à l'intérieur.

Là, il la déposa doucement sur le tapis du salon et entreprit de l'ausculter. Elle avait un bras cassé, plusieurs côtes fêlées voir brisées et une plaie profonde à l'abdomen qui saignait beaucoup.

Il put lui apporter les premiers soins mais sans un véritable docteur et un équipement approprié il ne lui était pas possible de la sauver. Il ne disposait plus de ses matérias et Anya n'en possédait pas. Et pour autant qu'il le sut, il n'y avait pas d'hôpital ou quelque-chose d'approchant digne de ce nom sur tout le continent. Il lui fallait la transporter dans une grande ville mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avant de savoir ce qu'était devenus Ian et Jill.

– Séphiroth...

Anya avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait.

– Minerva merci... tu es là...

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour tendre la main vers lui, mais il l'en empêcha.

– Doucement. Ne t'agite pas.

Même dans cette situation il avait gardé son masque impassible. Ses réflexes de SOLDATS reprenait le dessus. Ils lui permettaient de garder la tête froide.

– Les enfants... murmura t-elle d'une voix faible. Les hommes en noir... Ils voulaient les emporter... J'ai refusé... Je leur ai dit de … de se cacher. J'ai essayer de les arrêter mais ils étaient si nombreux... Je sais pas où sont passé les enfants...

– Calme toi, lui enjoignit-il. Les on t-il emporté ?

– Je ne sais pas... Jill...et Ian... ils sont...assez doué pour se cacher. Et ils... connaissent... bien la forêt.

– Alors il ont peut-être réussit à s'échapper, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Reste là. Ne tente pas de bouger et ne t'endors pas. Ils sont peut-être dans le coin. Je vais les chercher.

* * *

><p>Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Il s'enfonça dans les bois derrière la maison, là où effectivement les jumeaux avaient l'habitude de jouer. Il pénétra sous les arbres et scruta le sous bois à l'affût d'une présence humaine. Il n'excluait pas que leurs mystérieux assaillants soit encore dans les parages. Il ne perçut rien mais ne se risquait pas pour autant à élever la voix. Ce fut un bruissement dans le feuillage qui lui fit relever la tête.<p>

– Papa !

Les enfants n'avais pas courut très loin. Sitôt qu'ils avaient été hors de vue ils avaient escalader un de leurs arbres favoris, un très haut et très ancien chêne, qui représentait la particularité d'avoir une grande cavité à un moment donné dans son tronc à plusieurs mètre de hauteur et parfaitement dissimulé par les branches autours.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Les hommes en noirs n'avait apparemment pas pensé qu'ils pourraient avoir à faire à des enfants débrouillard. Ils était manifestement venu sans radar ou autre appareil de détection et n'avait pas songé à explorer chaque arbres de la forêt.

Ils se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol pour rejoindre leur père qui remerciait en cet instant la providence qui lui accordait ce miracle. Il écouta un moment les enfants qui lui racontait de manière brut et désordonnée leur course et l'arrivée des hommes en noir, sans mot dire, pour les laisser évacuer leur peur. En même temps il réfléchissait. Il allait devoir emmener Anya à l'hôpital de Edge. Elle lui en avait parlé en bien quand elle lui avait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses deux années de coma. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les enfants seul alors que les kidnappeurs pouvaient les voir revenir à tout moment.

Il y avait bien une solution, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. Ceci dit il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

– Accrochez vous, dit-il aux jumeaux en leur tendant la main. Et puis il décolla brusquement, leurs tirant des cris d'effroi. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Mélanie ne lui pris même pas une minute. Celle ci, réveillée de sa sieste en sursaut faillit faire une crise cardiaque en constatant qui frappait avec tant d'insistance à sa porte.

– Qu...

– Taisez-vous ! Lui enjoignit Séphiroth en entrant sans attendre d'y être invité. Il poussa les enfants devant lui.

– Anya a été attaquée. Elle est gravement blessée. Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il faut que vous les cachiez en attendant. Si quelqu'un vous pose des questions à leur sujet faites semblant de ne rien savoir et ne laissez personne les voir.

Ses paroles arrachèrent des cris d'horreur à Jill et Ian.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en s'agenouillant à leur hauteur. Maman va s'en sortir. On sera vite de retour. Soyez sages et ne faites confiance à personne compris ?

Muet d'appréhension, ils hochèrent courageusement la tête.

– C'est bien, fit-il en se relevant.

Puis il fixa froidement la jeune femme.

– S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit je vous tiendrait pour responsable.

Et il s'évapora dans un froissement d'aile.

* * *

><p>De retour à la maison, il enroula Anya dans une couverture et la porta à l'extérieur. D'une voix faible, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il était advenu des enfants.<p>

– Ils sont en sécurité, lui répondit-il, maintenant c'est de toi qu'il faut s'inquiéter.

Le trajet jusqu'à Edge fut l'un des plus difficile qu'il n'ai jamais effectué. Un violent vent de face l'obligeait à mobiliser toute ses forces pour garder une allure régulière alors qu'il essayait de faire le moins de secousses possible afin de ne pas aggraver l'état de sa passagère.

Celle ci se laissait porter, luttant pour garder les yeux ouvert. Ses blessures lui faisait mal et elle se reposait entièrement contre Séphiroth. La notion du temps lui échappait, ses pensées se brouillaient. Au fond d'elle même elle avait peur de mourir, peur de la souffrance que cela causerais à son compagnon et ses deux amours. Elle craignait de devoir les abandonner.

Ils atterrirent dans la cour de l'hôpital à la nuit tombée. Personne ne les vit. Sans se soucier du risque d'être reconnu, Séphiroth se précipita à l'intérieur. Fort heureusement, le personnel de nuit fut davantage préoccupé par l'état critique de leur patiente que par l'homme étrange qui l'avait amenée.

Dans la panique, l'un d'eux parvint tout de même à lui demander son adresse et Séphiroth se rendit compte qu'il en avait aucune à lui donner. Pris au dépourvu. Il se contenta de marmonner qu'il venait juste d'arriver sur Edge et qu'il n'avait pas encore d'adresse. Il promit qu'il passerait le lendemain. Comme nom, il donna celui d'Anya : Gwenhyll, se doutant bien que le sien ne serait guère bien accueillit. Il s'empressa de tourner les talons dès que le médecin de permanence lui eu assuré qu'il y avait de bonne chance qu'Anya s'en sorte bien.

Il quitta l'hôpital avec un certain soulagement. Cet endroit le rendait nerveux. Il détestait tout ce qui sentait l'antiseptique ou portait une blouse blanche. Séquelle d'une enfance passée dans les laboratoires sans doute. Il se retrouva seul dans les rues de la ville la nuit.

Sa solitude le frappa de plein fouet. Les autres gens étaient à cet instant en famille ou en train de s'amuser entre amis dans les bars. Lui ne le pouvait plus à nouveau. On le lui avait arraché. Cette perte était encore pire que son état précédent car maintenant qu'il connaissait la joie d'être entouré il ressentait encore plus la souffrance de l'avoir perdu.

Une vague de haine le souleva. Ceux qui avait fait ça allait le payer. Il allait devoir rendre visite à certaines vieilles connaissances : cet ancien Turk, Vincent Valentine et ce chien de la Shinra : Tseng. Et aussi le chef de cette organisation qu'Anya avait mentionné : la WRO. Il connaissait déjà ce Reeve, au moins de nom. C'était le chef du département urbain au moment où il était SOLDAT. Il l'avait déjà croisé à une occasion ou à une autre mais il ne lui avait jamais laissé une impression remarquable. Il allait leurs poser certaine question et ils lui répondraient de gré ou de force. Et quand il saurait enfin qui était ces putain d'enfoirés il les traquerais tous jusqu'au dernier !

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de s'aveugler par la colère. Choqué, il se força à s'arrêter et à se calmer. Il avait marché au hasard et était perdu dans le dédale de rues de la ville. Plus loin, un bar était ouvert et il entendait des rires s'en échapper. Il allait s'en éloigner quand une voix le figea sur place :

– Cloud ! Est ce que tu peux ramener deux pack de bières supplémentaires ?

La jeune femme était sortie sur le perron de son établissement pour crier sa demande à son compagnon.

– OK ! Lui répondit une autre voix, qui elle venait du côté du bâtiment, sans doute le garage.

Pétrifié, Séphiroth fit demi tour et se hâta de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Il savait désormais où habitait ses pires ennemis. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir.

Il acheva son errance à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt apparemment désaffecté. Il ne restait plus qu'une table et deux chaises passablement délabrées qui avait dû servir aux surveillant de la cargaison lors de nuit comme celle ci. L'endroit était éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui traversait les fenêtres poussiéreuses placées à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Avec un soupir las, il se laissa glisser sur l'une des chaises. Il était épuisé. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre une chambre dans un hôtel de la ville car il courait trop le risque d'être reconnu. Un autre problème s'ouvrait à lui. Il devait donner la chasse aux salopards qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à Jill et Ian. C'était indispensable car sinon personne ne pouvait être en mesure de savoir quand ils attaqueraient à nouveau, ni avec quel moyens. Cependant, il devait trouver un moyen de protéger les enfants car tant qu'il ne les avaient pas éliminé le danger existait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser chez Mélanie, elle n'était pas fiable. Elle avait peur de lui mais c'était une personne faible qui ne résisterais pas longtemps à un interrogatoire. Il fallait qu'il les mettent en sécurité.

Il était hors de question qu'il les emmènent avec lui. C'était bien trop dangereux. Que faire ?

Sa tête était de plus en plus lourde. Il n'avait pris aucun repos depuis qu'il s'était mis en marche pour rejoindre sa maison après avoir remplit son contrat qui était d'éliminer le dragon. Son corps comme son esprit était éprouvés par les événements de la journée. Il avait besoin de dormir. Épuisé, il finit par céder et s'endormit, les bras croisés sur la table de bois.

Son sommeil ne fut pas reposant car il fut agité de cauchemars mais il regagna néanmoins quelques forces. Et au matin, un plan avait naquit dans son esprit. Il le détestait. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème sous toutes ses formes c'était de très loin la seule solution viable qu'il puisse s'autoriser ? N'empêche que rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait devoir faire il en avait les poils sur les bras qui se hérissaient.

Aux premières heures du jour, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, il décolla à nouveau pour rejoindre le village où se trouvaient Mélanie et ses enfants. Il arriva en milieu de matinée et fit d'abord une halte à la maison ou il récupéra quelques affaires et contrôla que les réparations du toit tenaient toujours. Le printemps arrivait et avec lui la fonte des neiges donc il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres problèmes avant qu'ils ne soient à nouveau en mesure de ré-emménager ferma soigneusement la porte et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le village.

Mélanie lui ouvrit avec un air toujours aussi terrifié. Il en ressentit un immense agacement. Cette attitude apeurée de rongeur pris au piège dans les griffes d'un chat avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

– Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, dit-il sèchement, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Évidemment cela accentua encore davantage la frayeur de la jeune femme ce qui lui fit pousser un profond soupir.

Peu après,on entendit des cris de joie. Les enfants très heureux du retour de leur père se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre pour l'accueillir. Il les serra dans ses bras avec gratitude, se souvenant que trop bien de l'effrayante impression de solitude qui l'avait submergé la veille.

– Comment va maman ? Demanda Ian, on rentre à la maison ?

– Non, lui répondit Séphiroth. On va à Edge.

Cette annonce provoqua d'autres exclamations joyeuses car les jumeaux, comme tous les enfants de leur âge, rêvaient de voyager.

– Surtout ne donner cette information à personne, dit-il à Mélanie.

– Attendez ! S'écria t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient. Il se retourna.

– Quoi donc ?

Pendant un moment il eu l'impression que la jeune femme n'allait jamais prononcé sa phrase puis elle parut prendre sur elle même et dit enfin :

– Donnez moi des nouvelle d'Anya s'il vous plaît. Je ne vous demande pas de me donner votre adresse ni même de me dire ce que vous allez faire. Je veux juste des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie.

Séphiroth la considéra un moment. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle le détestait et le craignait à la fois et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais c'était tout de même la meilleure amie d'Anya. À ce titre il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser sa requête.

– Soit, dit-il enfin. Je vous informerais.

Mélanie ouvrit grand les yeux tant elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive. Elle essaya de remercier mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa poitrine. Alors elle se contenta de s'incliner et rentra à l'intérieur.

Séphiroth tandis une main à chacun des jumeaux.

– On n'y va pas en bateau hein ? Soupçonna Ian.

Son père lui ébouriffa affectueusement la tête.

– Non bonhomme, pas de mal de mer pour toi.

Jill fit la grimace.

– Et le mal de l'air alors ?

Séphiroth eu un sourire.

– Je volerais le plus stablement possible je te le promet.

* * *

><p>Transporter les enfants fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait craint. Ils se comportèrent très bien, et ne crièrent même pas quand il traversèrent l'océan. Tout au plus poussèrent t-il des cris de joie à chaque fois qu'ils survolèrent des villes ou des villages.<p>

Néanmoins, quand ils arrivèrent à Edge, ils se turent, intimidés. Ils n'étaient jamais venu dans une aussi grande ville.

– On va habiter où Papa ? Demanda Jill d'une petite voix.

Son cœur se serra.

– On ne va pas habiter ensemble ma chérie.

La petite fille fut révoltée.

– Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

Séphiroth pris une grande inspiration et essaya de prendre une voix, la plus rassurante possible.

– Parce que je vais avoir des choses à faire et que je ne peut pas vous emmenez avec moi.

– Mais on va aller où alors ? Demanda Ian.

– Chez des gens qui sont très gentil ne t'inquiète pas.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, bouda Jill. Je veux pas aller chez des gens que je connais pas. En plus tu m'a promit que tu ne nous abandonnerais jamais.

C'était le reproche qu'il craignait. En son fort intérieur il n'était lui même pas tout à fait parvenu à lui trouver une réponse convenable.

– Tu les connais, fit-il avec mauvaise foi en esquivant l'accusation principale. Ils sont venu à la maison il n'y a pas longtemps.

– Quoi ! S'écria Ian. Eux ! Mais ils ont faillit tuer Jill !

– C'était un accident, tenta Séphiroth.

– J'veux pas, cria Jill. Ils sont méchants ! Ils te détestent !

L'ancien Général se sentait de plus en plus désemparé. En dernier recours il décida de ce montrer plus ferme.

– Ils me détestent pour de bonne raisons. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en sera comme ça parce que je l'ai décidé. Inutile de bouder. Allez, on y va maintenant.

Jill n'ajouta rien mais elle fit la tête durant tout le trajet. Sont frère continua à protester mais se heurta à l'entêtement catégorique de son père qui ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir.

– De toutes façons je comprend même pas comment ils ont pu dire oui, bougonna t-il enfin alors qu'ils arrivait devant le Septième ciel.

– On va voir ça, dit simplement Séphiroth en poussant la porte du bar.

L'intérieur était vide, l'établissement n'était pas ouvert. Tifa était en train de nettoyer les siège du comptoir et elle leur tournait le dos.

– Nous sommes fermés à cette heure ci, lança t-elle par dessus sont épaules sans même regarder ses visiteurs. Repassez plus tard dans la soirée.

– Tifa attention ! Cria Marlène qui elle arrivait de la cuisine avec une pile d'assiettes propres et qui avait très bien reconnu leur ennemi.

Alarmé par le ton de la petite fille, Tifa se retourna promptement. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur étranglé quand elle saisit enfin la situation et se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Par précaution, Séphiroth avait fait passer les enfants derrière lui et se gardait de faire le moindre mouvement qui pourrait être interprété comme agressif.

– Marlène ! Retourne à la cuisine, cria t-elle. Appelle Cloud !

– Non ! Cria Séphiroth. Je ne suis pas venu déclencher une guerre.

Si l'ancien SOLDAT blond revenait, il était sûr que tous ses plans serait réduit à néant. Il ne l'écouterais même pas.

– Il y a des enfants ici, ajouta t-il en parlant de Ian, Marlène et Jill. Ce n'est pas le lieux pour un combat.

Il semblait dépourvu d'intentions belliqueuses mais le cœur de la jeune femme lui soufflait de se méfier à tout prix. Elle se redressa tout en conservant une attitude menaçante.

– Où est Anya ? Demanda t-elle en voyant que la jeune femme était absente.

Elle concevait mal qu'elle soit absente si leur ennemi juré décidait tout à coup de leur rendre une visite de courtoisie.

– À l'hôpital, répondit Séphiroth.

Et une ombre de tristesse lui passa sur le visage. Il semblait sincère.

– Que s'est t-il passé ? Demanda Tifa.

Cette visite prenait un caractère de plus en plus insolite.

– Une organisation inconnue a attaqué la maison durant mon absence, résuma t-il rapidement, ils en avaient après Ian et Jill mais ont échoué à les enlever. Anya a été gravement blessée et elle se trouve désormais à l'hôpital de Edge.

Il fit une pause pour permettre à Tifa de bien intégrer toutes les informations. Elle était troublé. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas s'émouvoir du drame qui frappait son pire ennemi, l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Mais de l'autre, elle avait un profond respect pour Anya. Elle lui avait laissé l'image d'une femme sereine et volontaire, pacifiste, et plaine de bon sens. Une personnes admirable à tout point de vue et emplie de courage. Son sort ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente, pas plus que les yeux brouillés de larmes des deux jumeaux qui se cachaient derrière les jambes de leur père.

– Pourquoi êtes vous venu me prévenir de cela ? Demanda t-elle.

Séphiroth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son orgueil personnel se rebellait contre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander.

– J'aurais besoin que vous preniez soin de Jill et de Ian quelques temps, finit-il par lâcher.

Tifa crut d'abord qu'elle avait mal entendu.

– Pardon ?

– Ne m'obligez pas à répéter.

– Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ferais- je ça !

Il fit la grimace.

– S'il vous plaît, articula t-il de mauvaise grâce.

La barman le considéra longuement. Dans quelle monde le grand Séphiroth, l'homme dont l'orgueil et la mégalomanie était légendaire, s'abaissait t-il à dire ''s'il vous plaît'' pour demander un service à une ennemie.

– Mais enfin, pour quelle raison ne prenez vous pas soin vous même de vos enfants ?

Il s'assombrit.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

C'était apparemment un sujet sensible. Tifa était confrontée à un dilemme. D'un côté elle n'avait pas envie de rendre service à la personne qui avait assassiné tout son village y compris sa propre famille et celle de son compagnon. Mais de l'autre son cœur maternel lui interdisait d'abandonner deux enfants entre les mains de ce monstre.

– Entendu, dit-elle enfin, je vais vous rendre ce service. Mais ce sera bien le dernier.

Le soulagement envahie le corps de Séphiroth en même temps qu'une pointe atroce de culpabilité le rongeait. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas un abandon, ça en avait tous les aspects. Alors il ne pu qu'embrasser Ian et Jill qui pleuraient avant de fuir le plus vite possible afin de ne pas être confronté à sa lâcheté.

Il courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, il avait besoin de voir Anya. La jeune femme était toujours dans le coma et on ne lui permit pas de la voir mais il put la regarder à travers une paroi en verre. Elle donnait une impression vraiment très différente de lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était allongée sur le dos, inexpressive alors que d'ordinaire elle semblait sourire jusque dans son sommeil. Et elle disparaissait sous les machine et les perfusions de toutes sorte. Il appuya son front contre la vitre qui les séparait.

– Tu vois, dit-il à voix haute, on dirais que je suis moins fort que toi.

À sa place Anya aurait sans doute trouvé une autre solution. Une solution qui ne les auraient pas tous mis en danger.

– Je ne pourrais plus me moquer de Cloud...Il semblerais que moins non plus je ne parvienne pas encore à renoncer à la vengeance.

Il était venu chercher du réconfort mais il repartit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La maigre foule dans les rues lui parut tout à coup insupportable et il accéléra sensiblement le pas jusqu'à presque en courir avant d'atteindre l'entrepôt où il avait passé le reste de la nuit la veille.

– Retour à la case départ …

Il était las. Et pas seulement physiquement. Plus las encore que la soirée précédente. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise de bois branlante et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait laissé l'adresse du Septième ciel à l'hôpital. Comme ça les enfants seraient les premiers au courant de l'évolution de l'état de leur mère. Tout était maintenant entre les mains de ses ennemis. Il y a quelques heures, son plan lui semblait génial. Enfin, détestable mais la seule chose à faire. Maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout abandonné, tout perdu. D'avoir fuit, comme un lâche.

Un bruit de moto se fit brièvement entendre à l'extérieur puis s'arrêta. Le conducteur de la machine s'était garé devant la porte du hangar. Séphiroth ne bougea pas. Il ne releva même pas la tête quand la porte s'entrouvrit en grinçant.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lança t-il à l'intrus qui avait pénétré à l'intérieur.

Cloud plissa les yeux. Après la clarté du dehors il avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'entrepôt.

Séphiroth eu envie de ricaner tant la situation lui paraissait risible. Son pire ennemi qui arrivait alors que son propre moral était au plus bas.

– C'est drôle ? Continua Séphiroth, de voir son ennemi se morfondre dans sa merde ? Tu devrais remercier le destin, il s'est vengé à ta place.

Le ton de sa voix parut surréaliste au jeune homme blond. À la fois rauque et désespéré. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu ainsi. Il l'avait déjà vu neutre puis fou, en plein délire mégalomane avec ce ton condescendant qui vous donnait la méchante impression de n'être qu'un insecte sous son talon. Mais désespéré jamais. D'une certaine façon il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir véritablement Séphiroth en face de lui.

– Alors ? Insistait ce dernier, tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Attend, laisse moi deviner, tu veux te venger ? Depuis le temps, c'est devenu un peu banal non ? C'est pour ton village ou pour ta petite copine en rose ? Tu étais très en colère quand je l'ai transpercée là bas à la cité des Anciens... tu l'as vite remplacée pourtant hein ?

Il le provoquait sciemment, Cloud le savait, pourtant ses paroles firent mouche. Aveuglé par la colère, il balança son poing de toutes ses forces dans la mâchoire de Séphiroth. Sous le choc celui ci fut propulsé en arrière. Il se releva en prenant appui sur la table et empoigna le col de l'ancien ami d'Aérith.

– Allez c'est ça Cloud ! Ne te gêne pas ! Viens te battre ! Le grand Héros qui à sauvé la planète contre le monstre, l'erreur de la nature, celui que tout le monde déteste ! Non sans raison d'ailleurs. L'histoire recommence, combien crois tu qu'il en faudra avant que je disparaisse définitivement ?

Il crachait son venin comme une sorte d'expiatoire. Cloud pourtant ne réagit pas comme il le prévoyait.

– Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Fit-il les dents serrées. Lâche moi.

Surpris, l'ancien général consentit à desserrer sa prise.

– Serais-tu lunatique, se moqua t-il, il y a quelques mois tu ne voulais rien d'autre que m'étriper.

– Je viens de la part de Tifa, dit simplement Cloud. Elle veux que tu revienne au Septième ciel.

Séphiroth haussa légèrement les sourcils.

– Il y a un problème ?

Un doute le pris.

– Il n'est rien arrivé aux enfants ?

– Je ne sais pas dit le jeune homme. Je ne suis que le messager.

Inquiet, son ancien supérieur fit demi tour et se hâta à l'extérieur.

– Je te préviens, siffla encore le jeune blond à son oreille en lui emboîtant le pas. Un seul geste de travers et je te tue. Je ne te fait pas confiance.

Séphiroth ne se donna pas la peine de relever.

* * *

><p>Il atterrit gracieusement devant le bar, avant de replier son aile en faisant seulement virevolter quelques plumes noires. Cloud se gara derrière lui.<p>

– On est fermé pour la soirée, dit-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. AVALANCHE y était rassemblée au grand complet. Pendant un instant Séphiroth se demanda s'il ne venait pas de mettre les pieds dans un piège.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Tifa en se dirigeant vers lui. Ce n'est pas un traquenard. Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'avais des choses à vous demander mais ce n'est désormais plus d'actualité.

Elle lança un regard à Vincent qui pris la parole alors que Reno et Rude des Turks entraient à leur tour.

– Nous venons de découvrir une petite île qui est apparue au large du Continent Central. Elle n'a jamais été relevée sur les cartes pas plus à mon époque qu'après et semble protégée par une barrière magique.

– En quoi suis-je concerné ? Demanda Séphiroth qui se sentait un peu nerveux au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien.

L'ancien Turk se retourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– C'est notre enquête sur les enlèvements des enfants de SOLDAT qui nous y a mené. C'est notre meilleur piste pour le moment. Ça va être dangereux, très dangereux. Mais si nous réussissons nous pourrions enfin percer le mystère de l'identité de ces fameux kidnappeurs. On dirais que nous avons un objectif commun.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les deux hommes qui se toisèrent longuement.

– Dois-je comprendre que vous m'offrez de participer, voulu s'assurer Séphiroth.

– Une offre si on veut, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau.

Il hésita, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'accorder sa confiance à ses ennemis. Mais il n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait faire seul.

Il accepta.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre patience ! Ce chapitre, actuellement le plus long de cette fic est enfin terminé. Les choses sérieuses commences, on entre dans une partie primordiale du scénario, le décors est enfin planté.<strong>

**A présent deux choix s'offre à moi : Je compte évidemment développer ce qu'il s'est passé entre Anya et Seph durant la guerre du Wutai, ce qui me laisse deux solutions :**

**- Je l'insère dans l'histoire (ce qui se passerais donc prochainement) au risque de causer une longue interruption de l'intrigue principale. **

**- Ou alors je vous compile ça en une petite série de chapitres assez courts en une fanfic à part que je mettrai à jour très régulièrement en même temps que l'intrique principale et qui prendrait un peu la forme d'une série de one shots se suivant les uns les autres.**

**Je penche personnellement pour la seconde solution bien qu'elle demande une gymnastique suplémentaire pour vous comme pour moi mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous plairait le plus. **

**Aussi, si vous lisez mais que vous ne reviewez pas particulièrement mais que vous avez un avis sur la question n'hésitez pas, un commentaire n'engage à rien.**

**Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs, ceux qui commentent ( merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) comme ceux qui ne commente pas (je vous vois petits chenapans) :)**


End file.
